


The Dove and Her Hound

by NekoDemon37



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sexual Themes, Strong Language, Strong Violence, stark reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37
Summary: Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.





	1. The Brotherhood

_From the beginning you had missed your forests and clean air. The air in the Red Keep was stale and smelled like a pig-pen. But for your father’s sake you had plastered on a smile and said no words about it. You went through the days without feeling anything. Besides the guard your father had on you all the time, and your secret love, you were alone. That was fine with you; less people to potentially piss you off. That all changed when your father was sentenced to death for treason._

_You had just walked out of your chambers when your guard, Liam, hurriedly came to your side._

_“You have to leave the city. Your father is to be tried today and I promised both your father and the Clegane man to get you out. I overheard the King say that no matter what, your father’s head will roll.”_

_Your eyes were wide and your thoughts running wild, but you listened without hesitation and ran back into your room to gather some things._

_“Are you coming with me? Is Sandor?” You asked him. He gave you a sad smile._

_“No, my lady. I am to drop you off somewhere safe. Yoren will be coming to get you.”_

_“What about Sansa? Is she coming with me?”_

_“No. She is too well guarded. King Joffrey doesn’t let her out of his sight.”_

_“They’re not going to let you live. I’m surprised you’re still alive, if I’m being honest. Please come with me!” _

_“I can’t, my lady. I will stay here for Lady Sansa and do the best for her that I can.” He grabbed your hand and the two of you made your way down to the stables._

_ “You have a week’s worth of food and water in the saddlebags along with some money. That should be more than enough until you meet Yoren at the Inn at the Crossroads,” Liam said. “In the small chance of that not happening, your dagger and bow are on the other side.”_

_“But I’m not good enough—,” you started._

_“You are. I’ve seen you fight. You can hold your own. Now, you have to leave! Quickly!” Liam pulled your hood over your head and kissed the back of your hand. With one last look, you spurred your horse into a gallop. You didn’t look back, no matter how much you wanted to._

\---

It had been a couple months since you had left King’s Landing. Yoren never showed up to the meeting place and you didn’t wait for him. You had decided to go back to Winterfell and try your luck there, but things didn’t work out as planned. A while ago you had stopped in a tavern to get food and had overheard the story of what Theon did to your youngest brothers. You had almost blown your already flimsy cover and had to excuse yourself from the room. As you got on your horse, you let the tears fall freely as you rode away. A couple days later, you ran into the Brotherhood.

\---

Riding along a barely there path, you heard the sound of footsteps begin to follow you. It was most likely not a friendly, so you stayed calm and continued on as if you hadn’t noticed their presence.

“Why is a little lady like you all by her lonesome out in the cold, dark, woods,” someone said behind you. You stiffened and pulled your cloak tighter around you.

“That is none of your concern.” Your voice was hard but the man kept pestering.

“Do you need someone to warm you up at night? My friends and I will certainly help you with that.”

“No, thank you.”

The man did not like that answer and whistled to his friends. Three men came out from the woods, weapons drawn. You hadn’t been in a fight since before you had arrived at King’s Landing, but you knew that you’d be able to take at least half of them down. Dead set on fighting, you faltered when you saw the colors they were wearing. _Lannisters._ Hate filled your entire body. You straightened up and slid off of your horse.

“Change your mind already? Wise decision.” His mouth split into a sickening grin and he approached you. Your head was bowed and hands hidden in your cloak. As soon as he got close enough, you un-sheathed your dagger and slit his throat.

His companions were stunned and while they gaped at you in surprise, you managed to kill another. That shook them out of their daze and they drew their swords. Advancing on you, one of them lunged. You threw yourself to your right and promptly tripped. As you fell a pair of arms caught you.

“We got you now, bitch!” The one holding you growled. “We’re gonna gut you like a pig.”

Panicking, you started thrashing around. Your blade managed to nick the one holding you and with a yell, he dropped you to the ground. Panting, you tried scrambling away.

“Come back here!” He yelled. When he was right on top of you, an arrow went through his head. You let out a gasp and tried to get further away. The last man standing was looking around frantically for whoever killed his friend.

“That wasn’t very smart of you! Do you know who we are?!” He yelled into the trees. Not a second later, he was hit with an arrow.

Slowly, you got up from the ground and dashed to your horse. Before you could swing your leg over, something hard hit you over the head and you blacked out.

\---

When you came to, you were in a cave. A fire was in the middle of the room and two people were about to start a fight. You let out a groan and a dark-haired boy came to your side.

“Don’t move too much, milady. You were hit pretty hard,” he said.

“Where am I? Who are you?”

“My name is Gendry. I don’t know where we are.” He helped you sit up slowly. You blinked hard a few times and your eyes widened when you saw two familiar faces.

“Arya? Sandor?” Your voice was quiet and with the noise of the fight, no one heard you. You watched the fight with fearful eyes, hands clenching your cloak whenever Sandor almost got hit. You hadn’t realized you’d been holding your breath until Sandor killed the man he was fighting. Only after Arya tried to kill him did you call out to her.

“Arya? Is that really you?” You said, getting to your feet. Arya stopped thrashing around in Gendry’s hold and turned to you.

“[Y/n]?” She whispered. Launching herself out of Gendry’s grasp, she fell into your arms.

“Oh thank the gods. Are you hurt? Did anything bad happen to you?” You took her face into your hands and turned it every which way, looking for signs of damage.

“No, I’m alright. How did you manage to escape? Is Sansa alright?”

“I don’t know how she is. I hope with all my being that she’s okay. And my escape will have to be a story for another day.” You kissed her forehead. “Now, if you could give me a moment, I need to do something real quick.”

You released Arya and walked over to Sandor.

“Seven Hells, it really is you,” Sandor said.

“Yes. It’s really me.” Tears welled up in your eyes and you threw yourself into his arms.

“I’ve missed you so much,” you whispered into his chest. His arms tightened around you. All he wanted to do was keep you in his arms and never let go. He would’ve too, if the Brotherhood wasn’t so eager to get him out of their cave.

“You have proven yourself innocent. I think it’s time for you to leave,” the man he just killed said. Beric was his name.

You were pulled away from Sandor and he had a hood put over his head and his hands tied behind his back.

“What are you doing? Let him go!” You cried. Gendry had you in his hold and he wouldn’t let you go.

“He has to leave. We can’t have him knowing where we are,” Beric said.

“Don’t let her follow me!” Sandor said. “Keep her and her sister together.”

You fell to your knees and hugged Arya as they led him away. You had just gotten him back and he was already gone. A few days passed and the only thing keeping you whole was the fact that you and Arya were together again. You got to know Gendry a bit, and you could see the mutual attraction between him and Arya. It made you smile but you said nothing. Then the red woman came and took Gendry. Arya was furious and so were you. Just because the Brotherhood needed money, they’d sell a person. You fell asleep angry that night and only slept a few hours when Arya woke you.

“I’m leaving. Please come with me,” she begged quietly.

“Of course. I would never leave you.” You got up slowly and made your way over to the weapons. You grabbed a bow and the smallest sword you could find, you still had your dagger, and slipped out of the cave. As the two of you ran in the dark forest, someone grabbed you and Arya from behind.

“Kick all you want, wolf-girl. It won’t do you no good.”

You relaxed when you heard who was talking, but Arya kept fighting. She was causing too much noise so Sandor knocked her out. He threw her over her shoulder and took your hand before going to his horse. Sandor helped you get on the horse then put Arya in front of you.

“He can’t carry all three of us at once, so I’ll walk beside you,” he said, holding onto the reins. Before you started moving, you grabbed his hand and squeezed gently.

“Thank you for coming back to us.” Your voice was soft and low. Sandor was glad it was night and you couldn’t see the red dusting his cheeks. He said nothing in return. All you got was his hand squeezing yours back. He was a man of a few words and you got the meaning of his gesture.

The three of you made good time and came upon a clearing after an hour or two. You set Arya down on your cloak and she curled up into a ball. Smiling fondly down at your little sister, you brushed a piece of hair out of her face. Sandor was making a fire and once it was fully made, you joined him. A comfortable silence washed over you. Your head made its way to his shoulder, eyes drooping shut. Sleep was creeping up on you, and right before you fell, you felt something touch your forehead and your body being laid down.


	2. Off to the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.

The next morning, you sensed a body near yours and you instinctively curled into it. You felt a deep rumble under your head and let out a noise of complaint. Fingers brushed up and down your arm, lulling you back to sleep.

After you went back under, Arya woke up. She got up quietly and picked up a rock. Walking slowly towards Sandor, she hesitated slightly when she saw you curled up to his side, his arm around you. Breaking out of it, she raised the rock over her head.

“I’ll give you one try, girl,” Sandor said. “Kill me and you’re free. But if I live, I’ll break both of your hands.”

Arya went to throw the rock down, but you moved in your sleep, nuzzling your face into Sandor’s neck and she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She threw the rock down in frustration and the noise woke you up.

“Is everything okay?” You mumbled, sitting up and stretching. Arya glared at Sandor and stalked away.

“Aye. We should get going. We’re still too close to the Brotherhood for my taste.”

“We should eat something first. Especially you, if you’re going to be walking all day,” you said.

“I can walk and eat.” His voice was gruff.

“Alright. Let’s get going then.”

Sandor helped you onto the horse, then shoved Arya on next. You rummaged through your pack and brought out a piece of dried meat, some bread, and two apples. You handed the meat and half of the bread to Sandor, and one of the apples and the rest of the bread to Arya.

“Here you go. Eat. If you need more, just tell me,” you said to Arya. She gave you a small smile and leaned into you as the horse started to move. Your arms wrapped around her and your fingers tangled into the horse’s mane. After a while, Sandor offered the rest of the meat to Arya and she just looked at him in disgust then looked away, not taking the food. You pinched her gently and Sandor shook his head.

“Sulk all you want. Truth is, you’re lucky. You don’t want to be alone out here. Someone worse than me would find you.”

“There’s no one worse than you,” Arya spat.

“You never knew my brother,” Sandor said. “He once killed a man for snoring. There’s plenty worse than me. Like the men who like to beat little girls. Rape them. I saved your sisters from some of them.”

“You’re lying,” she said after a small pause.

“He’s not. He’s saved both me and Sansa, many times,” you said quietly. “They would’ve killed us if Sandor hadn’t been there.”

Arya went quiet after that, stuck in her thoughts. Time flew by and before you knew it, it was almost mid-day. Arya had fallen into a fitful bout of sleep and you had convinced Sandor to take a small break. As gently as he could, he picked Arya up and set her on the ground. After she was settled on the ground he picked you up.

Your hands were on his arms and his were on your waist. The heat from his hands was seeping through your clothes and your grip tightened around his biceps. You leaned into him and his arms engulfed you. Because of the height difference, you head was directly over his heart. He was still wearing his armor so you couldn’t hear his heartbeat, but that didn’t deter you from trying. You clung to him like your life depended on it.

“I can’t believe that I’m actually seeing you again,” you whispered.

“I can’t believe it either. I always expected for me to be dead by now.”

“I’m glad that didn’t happen. I don’t know what I would do if you died.”

“You’d still be with the Brotherhood, that’s for sure.” You let out a snort.

“Stupid bastards.” You looked up at Sandor. “They did one good thing though.”

“And what is that?”

Reaching up to cup his face in your hands, you gently pulled him down to your level.

“They brought you back to me.” He covered your hands with his big ones and put his forehead on yours.

“Aye, that they did.” The two of you stayed in that position for a few minutes, Sandor’s breath mixing with yours. His thumbs rubbing circles on the back of your hands.

“Sandor?”

“Yes?”

You opened your eyes and looked directly into his.

“Kiss me?”

You could feel the tension exit his body. One of his hands drifted from yours, down your arm, to your waist. He squeezed you gently and with his other hand, pulled your face close to his. Your nose bumped his and he finally kissed you. It was sweet and slow; you could feel the love pouring out of Sandor and your hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. With a groan, Sandor pulled you closer and the kiss began to get more heated. He wrapped his arm around your waist, and buried the other in your hair. Pulling your hair gently, Sandor broke the kiss and began to kiss his way down your neck.

“S-Sandor,” you gasped out. He let out another groan that you felt more than heard.

“If you keep making sounds like that, I won’t be able to hold myself back,” Sandor all but growled into your skin. 

“Please manage to hold yourself back. I’d rather not see anything else,” Arya said, looking at the two of you in disgust.

“Then why don’t you fuck off back to sleep.” He released his hand from your hair but kept his arm around your waist. Your face was dark red and you hid yourself from Arya out of embarrassment.

“Why don’t you stop kissing my sister?” With a final look at the two of you, she walked to the horse and grabbed some water. Sandor shook his head and lifted your chin up. He kissed you again and led you over to the horse.

“We should get going,” he said.

“Where are we going?” You asked.

“I’m bringing you to the Twins.”

“Not back to King’s Landing?” Arya piped up.

“Fuck no. Fuck the King. Fuck the Queen. I don’t ever want to go back to that shit city.”

“But why the Twins?”

“Because your uncle is marrying one of the Frey girls. If we leave now we might make it in time for the wedding,” Sandor said. “Your mother and brother will be there too.”

Your chest tightened with hope and happiness at the mention of your family. Sandor helped the two of you onto the horse and began to lead it away. Arya remained silent and you couldn’t wipe the smile off of your face. Sandor noticed and his chest tightened as well, but it was filled with fear instead of hope. Fear that he’d have to leave you when he reunited the two of you with your family. Fear that he might not ever see you again.

All of that fear was washed away momentarily when your small hand squeezed his shoulder. Looking up at you, he saw you smile at him. He allowed himself to give you a small smile in return. Now was not the time to dwell on these things. He had to focus and bring you back to your family.

\---

It was now well past mid-day and you came upon a merchant stuck in the road. One of the wheels on his cart had fallen off and he was desperately trying to put it back on. Sandor stopped the three of you and helped you off the horse.

“Remember what happens to children that run,” Sandor said to Arya.

To the both of you he said, “I’m your father and I’ll do all of the talking.”

“Bit weird for you to be [y/n]’s father,” Arya said. Sandor looked like he wanted to strangle your sister and you put a calming hand on his arm.

“It’s okay, love. Arya, we’re going to be your parents. Please just stay quiet. We don’t know what will happen.” Arya looked conflicted for a moment and then nodded in consent. You put your arm through Sandor’s and the two of you walked to the merchant.

“Are you alright?” You asked the man sweetly.

“Ah, the roads have gone to hell. I broke three spokes this morning,” he said.

“Do you need a hand?”

“I need about eight hands,” the man started to say when Sandor lifted the cart by himself. Hurriedly, you and the merchant put the wheel back onto the cart.

“I have to get all this food to the Twins in time for the wedding.” The wheel slipped back on and Sandor put the cart back on the ground.

“Many thanks to you and your lovely wife.” After the final word left his mouth, Sandor punched him. You knew it was coming, but still flinched. When he pulled out his dagger, your eyes widened. Arya rushed over and pushed Sandor away.

“Don’t! Don’t kill him!”

“Dead rats don’t squeak,” he said.

“But we still don’t have to kill people without reason.” You put your hand on his. “Please.”

With one last glance at the man on the ground, he sheathed his dagger. You and Arya both let out a breath of relief. After a moment past, the man began to stir on the ground. Looking at him, Arya stooped to the ground, picked up a stick, and clubbed the man over the head before walking back to the horse.

“You’re both too kind. One of these days it’ll get you killed,” Sandor said.

“We are kind, yes. But we have you here to protect us.”

“Something could happen to me. Then what would you do?”

“You have me to protect you,” you said with a smile. Sandor cocked an eyebrow at you.

“Don’t believe me?” Your voice was as sweet as honey and you stepped closer to him. His arms automatically wrapped around your figure, and one of your hands went to caress his face. You pulled him down gently and he felt the cool tip of a blade at his throat. He went to disarm you, but you dropped your blade and caught it in your other hand, bringing it close to his chest.

“Where did you learn that?” Sandor said, a slight edge to his voice.

“A lady never tells her secrets,” you replied with a wink. You sheathed your blade and kissed him on the cheek, sauntering towards the horse after. Sandor watched your hips sway and swallowed heavily.

“Seven Hells, would you please stop staring at my sister like that,” Arya said to Sandor. He flinched slightly, not realizing she was next to him.

“Shut your mouth and help me with the wagon.”


	3. The Red Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.

Sandor had hitched his horse to the wagon and now the three of you were almost at the Twins. Night had fallen and you were in the back of the cart with Arya, Sandor holding the reins up front. Both you and Arya were silent, not wanting to draw any extra attention to yourselves. As you approached the gates, your heart started beating fast. You were so close. So close to family you haven’t seen in almost a year. You couldn’t believe it. But something was wrong. You could feel it in the air and in your gut. Your heart beat faster and your hands clutched at your cloak.

“Where’re you goin’?” A Frey guard asked Sandor.

“Got salt pork for the feast.”

“Eh, the feast is over.” Sandor looked around.

“Doesn’t sound like it’s over.”

“If I tell ya it’s over, it’s over,” the guard said. “Turn this cart around and get the ‘ell out o’ here.”

“I got pigs feet too,” Sandor tried to say.

“Are you soft ‘n the ‘ead? Turn this cart around!”

Sandor turned to look at you and Arya. Panic was on his face and you turned to see Arya missing. Your eyes were wide and your breathing went shallow.

“Alright, alright. We’re leaving now.” You could see the smug look on the guards face but the only thing running through your head was Arya. Once you were out of earshot of the guard, you faced Sandor.

“Where could she have gone?” Your voice was panicked and you ran your fingers through your hair.

“Most likely inside the castle. Don’t worry,” Sandor said. “We’ll get her back.”

You nodded and calmed down a bit. Sandor helped you off of the wagon and started unhitching his horse. The two of you mounted the horse and rode back to the castle. Out of nowhere, the Frey’s started killing all of the Stark men. You couldn’t believe your eyes and you shut them quickly, not wanting to see. Sandor spurred his horse faster and soon you found yourself past the gate.

“You stay here, on the horse. I’ll go find your sister.” Sandor slid off and ran away. You kept looking all around you for Arya. You caught sight of her just when Sandor found her. He said something and when she fought him, he knocked her unconscious. You rode over to them quickly.

“You’re going to have to ride with us,” you said, taking Arya from him and propping her up in front of you.

“Aye. He’s not going to like it though.” Sandor swung himself up behind you and took the reins. The horse whinnied in complaint, but he was ignored.

The castle doors opened and you saw a scene that would haunt your dreams forever. Robb’s headless body was propped up on a horse, with Grey Wind’s head sewn on crudely. Arya chose that moment to wake and with bleary eyes, she saw the same. Tears were falling from your eyes and you pulled Arya close to you, shielding her from seeing anything else. Sandor kicked the horse into movement, grabbing a Frey banner, and weaving through the chaos. It felt like an eternity before you had gotten to safety.

Sandor then slipped off the horse to give him a break from the extra weight. No words were spoken. Tears were on your face, old and new. Arya was shocked and clung to you like her life depended on it. Sandor could only watch on, his heart heavy and gut clenching when he saw your face.

Soon it was early morning. Arya had fallen asleep in your arms and had woken up a couple minutes ago. You could tell that she was hungry, so you coaxed some bread and meat into her. She was also very clearly tired but determined to stay up. It was only when you approached a group of men did she perk up.

“—sounded like a cow in heat,” was the first thing you heard, along with laughter. Then you heard them mention the Starks.

“I’ll tell you what, though. The hardest thing was gettin’ that wolf’s head to stay on the body,” one of them said. Arya’s eyes hardened and she got off the horse. You went to follow her, but Sandor held you back.

“I’ll get her,” he muttered. You nodded and watched the scene unfold.

“You sewed it on?” Another one of the men said.

“I did.”

“I bet there are a thousand men claiming the same!” Scoffs were heard. You slipped off of the horse and walked to Sandor quietly. He just gave you a look and you shook your head.

“It was me! And Malcolm and Albert. Thing was so heavy, it fell off the first time. Took the skin right with it,” the first man said. He quickly shut up when he noticed Arya behind him.

“What do you want?”

“Mind if I keep warm?” She asked them.

“Fuck off,” he sneered.

“But I’m hungry.” Arya was pulling off pitiful really well.

“Does fuck off mean something different where you’re from?”

“I can pay you. I have money.” Fumbling around in her pockets, she pulled out a silver coin. “It’s worth quite a lot.”

The man reached for it and she dropped the coin. “Sorry,” was all she said. The man looked at her like she was stupid, and bent over to grab the coin. When his back was bared to her, she took out a knife and stabbed him repeatedly. His friends drew their swords and Sandor rushed to get in front of Arya. You snuck up from behind and killed one of them while Sandor killed the rest.

“Where did you get the knife?” He asked Arya.

“From you,” she replied. She held up the blade and he took it from her.

“Was that the first man you’ve killed?”

“The first man.”

“Next time, you’re going to do something like that, tell me first.” He walked away from Arya and towards you.

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Sandor asked, examining your face and arms for injuries.

“I’m not, don’t worry.” You smiled at him and the two of you sat down by the fire. It felt good to be out of the saddle and on solid ground. Sandor picked up some of the food the men were eating and handed some to you. You took it and ate, not realizing just how hungry you actually were. Arya joined you after some time and ate as well. When the food was finished, you felt very sleepy.

“It’s time to go,” Sandor said.

He got up and walked the horse over to you. You stifled a yawn and got up onto the horse, Arya in front like always. Soon, you found yourself falling asleep, the swaying of the horse not helping you stay awake. You couldn’t keep your eyes open. Your body hit Arya’s, mouth open with soft snores. Sandor stopped walking for a moment, and Arya looked at you.

“Help me switch places with her. She’s going to fall off if she stays there,” Arya said. Sandor just grunted and moved Arya behind you. Her arms went around your middle and your head fell on her chest. You let out a noise and moved slightly in her hold.

“We’ll stop in an hour or so,” Sandor said. “Think you can hold onto her till then?”

“Yes.”

They rode in silence for a while until Arya broke it.

“Do you love my sister?” Sandor almost tripped over his own feet.

“What?”

“Do you love my sister?” Arya repeated.

“Aye,” he said after a moment. “I do.”

“Are you willing to do anything to protect her?”

“What sort of question is that? Of course I fucking would.” Arya stared at him for a moment, eyes boring into him.

“What’s with the questions?”

“I just want to be sure.”

“Sure of what, girl?”

“That she’d be safe with you. We have nowhere else to go, all of our family is dead. All we have is each other.” The sadness in her voice was very clear.

“You have an aunt in the Vale. I’m bringing the two of you to her.”


	4. Needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.

“[Y/n]. Wake up,” Arya said to you, shaking your shoulder lightly.

“Hmm? Where are we?” You asked sleepily, yawning and stretching.

“We’re near a tavern. You don’t happen to have any money, do you?” Sandor looked at you.

“No,” you said with a shake of your head. “I spent the last of my money a before the Brotherhood on the food I finished off and these clothes. Couldn’t walk around with a fancy dress. It would give me away in a heartbeat.”

“Fuck,” Sandor said.

“I’m hungry. You two are hungry. Why can’t we just go?”

“Five horses. Five men. More than I’d like to kill on an empty stomach,” Sandor said. Arya sighed in annoyance. Two men came out of the pub and Arya stiffened.

“I know him. The small one. His name is Polliver He killed Lommy and took us to Harrenhal.”

“What the fuck’s a Lommy?” Sandor said.

“He was my friend. Polliver stole my sword and put it right through Lommy’s neck.”

“I think he’s still got it,” you said. “Look.”

“Still got what?”

“My sword: Needle.”

“Of course you named your sword.” You could feel him roll his eyes.

“Lots of people name their swords,” Arya said in defense.

“Lots of cunts,” Sandor muttered.

“Ah, shit,” you hissed. Arya had left the safety of the bushes and was headed towards the pub. You made your way after her, Sandor hot on your heels.

“Get back here!” He said to both of you.

“My brother gave me that sword,” Arya said. She kept walking and only stopped when Sandor grabbed her by the back of her shirt and you grabbed her hand.

“He killed my friend!”

“I don’t care if he ate your friend. We’re not going in there.”

The door swung open and you made eye contact with the man who opened it. He shrunk away from Sandor and the three of you had no choice than to enter the pub. You kept a tight grip on Arya’s hand and made sure to be as close as possible to Sandor. The three of you sat down at a table, you on one side of Sandor, Arya on the other. All the attention was on you, all the patrons silent. It broke when one of them yanked a woman from one of his friends. The one named Polliver looked at you, recognition in his eyes.

“I know you,” he said. “You’re the Hound.”

He sauntered over to your table and you bristled at the name.

“Pour our new friend some ale. What brings you so far North?” He asked.

“I could ask the same as you,” Sandor quipped.

“Just keeping the King’s peace.” You knew that was a load of horseshit, but you kept your mouth shut. Tuning out the conversation, you discreetly looked about the room. You had your head mostly down and your hands and arms inside your cloak. Tuning in to the conversation, you could tell that a fight was coming. Your hand wrapped around your dagger and soon enough, Sandor was flipping the table.

You were immediately cornered by one of the men. You waited until he got close enough then, feinted to the left. He fell for it and you rolled to your right, stabbing him in the stomach when you came up. Ripping the blade to the side, you saw his guts fall out of his body in the corner of your eye. Standing up quickly, you saw Arya hit someone over the head and when he went down, run him through with a blade. Sandor was lying on the ground, fighting one of them off. He managed to stab him in the head with his own blade and when he was dead, Sandor threw that blade behind you, killing another. You went to his side and slit a throat on your way there.

There were two more soldiers alive. Arya had Polliver on the ground, having cut the back of his legs. You knew she had him and saw Sandor stab the other one. He grabbed your hand and yanked you close, checking for injuries. When he found none, he pulled you in for a heated kiss. You let out an involuntary moan when one hand found your backside and the other was in your hair. That prompted him to pull you even closer and kiss you harder. After a moment, he let you go.

“What was that for?” You asked breathlessly.

“You looked ravishing fighting those soldiers,” Sandor said, voice low. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“Just know that you’re not alone,” Arya said. You let out a quiet giggle and took Sandor’s hand in your own.

“Shall we be on our way, then?” You said.

“Wait! Let us give you some food at least, for ridding us of those monsters,” the owner said. The three of you looked at each other.

“Sure. Thank you very much,” you said.

Twenty minutes later, you were sitting in front of Sandor, Arya on her own horse behind you. Your saddlebags were filled with food and some money, all a gift from the owner. Sandor’s arm was warm against your middle and you were nibbling on some chicken. You were still very sleepy from the long night before, and it only grew because of the fight you were just in. You finished your chicken and with a yawn, you leaned back into Sandor’s chest. His arm tightened around you and you looked up at him. He looked down at you and swiftly stole a kiss. It was short and sweet, over before it truly began.

“Sleep, dove. I’ll be here when you wake,” Sandor said. You smiled and buried your face into his shoulder.


	5. Minx*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.

When you woke, it was nearing dusk. A fire was roaring, some type of meat cooking over the flames. You were cradled in Sandor’s lap, his hand absentmindedly rubbing your thigh. Arya was seated across the fire, tearing into a piece of meat. The sight made you giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Arya said, her mouth full of food.

“I can only imagine what Septa Mordane would have to say about us now.”

“She did always hate when you skipped lessons to go spar with Robb and Jon.”

“I got the feeling she never liked me,” you said with a snort. “She always favored Sansa. But to be fair, her needlework was really good.”

That caused Arya to snort. You two looked at each other and burst into laughter. The rest of the night, you and Arya talked about your home and all the memories you shared. Sandor looked on and listened, intrigued by the stories of your childhood. Later into the night, Arya had fallen asleep. She was curled into a ball on her side, breathing even. A peaceful silence fell over you and Sandor.

You hadn’t moved from your position on his lap since you woke up and he didn’t seem to mind. Sandor liked having you close to him. It meant he could protect you better. He knew that you could protect yourself and could handle yourself in a fight, but he still worried. Unconsciously, he pulled you closer. With a hum, you wrapped your arms around his chest. You could tell that something was bothering him, but you didn’t push him to tell you. He’d tell you in his own time.

Slowly, you felt yourself start to drift off to sleep. You brought your legs closer to your chest and didn’t fight the lull. Sandor’s hand started tracing invisible shapes and lines; his fingers drifted from your leg to your arm to your middle. When his fingers ghosted over your belly, you let out an airy laugh. He did it again and got the same result.

“Stop it,” you giggled, looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

“Are you ticklish?”

“No!” You said.

The two of you locked stares for a moment before Sandor moved his fingers again. You let out a squeal and tried to run. Sandor was too quick for you and pulled you closer than before. His fingers danced across your skin and your breathing hitched slightly. The only indication he gave that he heard you was his grip tightening. That didn’t help in the slightest, a quiet moan getting stuck in your throat. Sandor let out a groan and lifted you up so you were straddling him, kissing you hard.

One of his hands found your backside, squeezing harshly. Moaning into his mouth, you arched your back, effectively pressing your chest into him.

“S-Sandor,” you whimpered. You pushed your hips onto his and moaned at the friction. His hands went to your hips, starting to rock you back and forth. Your breath kept catching in your throat and the pleasure had your mind going foggy. It was only when Sandor pulled back did your mind begin to clear.

“We shouldn’t do this right now,” he said, hands tightening on your hips. “Your sister could see.”

You knew that he was right and that the two of you should stop, but you didn’t want to.

“You got me all hot and bothered. Don’t you want to help me?” You purred, fingers running down his chest. Sandor groaned, his head dropping to your shoulder.

“Fuck’s sake, woman. Of course I do. But your sister is right there.”

“Please?” Your voice was a breathy whimper, your hips starting to move again. His cock was hard and it hit your clit just right. You let out the beginnings of a moan, but Sandor swallowed it with your mouth.

“Look at you, you little minx. You want my cock, don’t you?” Sandor growled. “I can’t fuck you properly but you’re still greedy for it.”

“Yes! Want your cock,” you said. “Please!”

His hand went inside your trousers, finding your pussy easily. You let out a high-pitched whine when he started rubbing circles on your clit. His mouth was leaving red and purple marks at the base of your throat. Your hips moved against his hand and when he slipped two of his fingers inside of you, you gasped.

“Look at you. You’re all fucked out and I haven’t even fucked you proper yet,” Sandor said, fingers picking up their pace. Your pussy was so wet you could hear it. The heel of his hand was rubbing up against your clit in the most delicious way.

“Please, Sandor!” You panted. “Faster!”

“Are you already about to cum? Dirty girl.”

You could feel your release approaching fast. Your abdomen was clenching and fluttering. Your arms were around Sandor’s neck and when your orgasm crashed over you, he kissed you hard. After a moment, he carefully slipped his fingers out of you and gently laid you down. He cradled you close to his chest. Your pussy was still very sensitive and when you moved your legs, a shock of pleasure went through you.

“What about you?” You whimpered.

“I’ll be fine. You just go to sleep.” You wanted to say something, but Sandor kissed you.

“Sleep.” His arm went around your body and before you knew it, you were asleep.

Sandor looked at you and let out a sigh. Now he had a bad case of blue balls, but he couldn’t find himself caring. The thing that mattered is that you still cared for him. He couldn’t fathom why a beautiful girl would want anything to do with someone like him. All he knew was that if anything happened to you, he would be lost. Sandor brushed some hair out of your face and tried to get comfortable without waking you.

“I love you,” he muttered under his breath. Eyes closed and breathing evened, he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Sheltered from the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.

“I think it’s gonna rain soon,” you said, frowning at the sky.

“Where are we?” Arya asked as she plucked a root from the ground.

“Near Fair Market. I think,” Sandor replied.

“You think? Do you have a map?”

“Does it look like I have a map?”

“Well maybe you should get one.”

“Why don’t you point out the next map shop you see and I’ll buy you one.” You let out a giggle.

“How far to the Eyrie?” You asked as the three of you walked back to the horses.

“Not far.”

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Arya quipped. She was in a mood today that was for sure.

“We’re going the right way, don’t worry. We’ll see Aunt Lysa soon.” You gave Arya a small smile and a pat on the cheek.

“We should find some shelter,” you said to Sandor. “A storm is coming.”

“Aye, one is.” He took your hand and pulled you close. “We’ll find something.”

“Seven Blessings to you,” someone said above you. Looking up, you saw a man and his young daughter.

“What do you want?” Sandor asked him.

“What do I want? This is my land.”

“I’m standing on it, makes it my land.”

“We were just watering our horses. We’ll be on our way,” Arya said. She stood up. “Forgive my father. He was wounded in the war and our cottage burned down while he was gone.”

“We’re just trying to find a place to put down some roots,” you said sweetly, holding onto Sandor’s arm. “My husband can be a little too brash at times.”

“Which House did he fight for?” The man asked you.

“The Tully’s of Riverrun,” you said. The man looked between the three of you.

“There’s a storm coming. You’ll be wanting a roof tonight. There’s hay in the barn,” he offered. “And Sally here makes a delicious stew like her mom used to do.”

“We’re very grateful for your hospitality,” you said, bowing your head slightly.

“We don’t have much but any man who’s bled for House Tully is welcome to it.” With a smug look on your face, you looked at Sandor and Arya. Arya looked back with the same expression and Sandor just pinched you lightly. You giggled and kissed his cheek.

\---

It had started to rain a little before you got to the cottage. It wasn’t too much to where you were drenched, but enough to feel the wet. Inside the house was a fireplace that was already lit, a table, and a small bed. A door was on one side and you couldn’t tell where it led. The man took your cloak and hung it by the fire to dry. You and Arya sat in front of the fire to warm up while the little girl made the stew and the two men went and collected more wood. With a shiver, you stood up and made your way to the girl.

“What’s your name?” You asked her.

“It’s Sally.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Sally. Is there anything I can do to help make supper?”

“You can cut the vegetables if you’d like.”

The two of you made supper and you got to know the girl a little more. Her mother had died of an injury when she was young and ever since then it had been just her and her father. She was happy and healthy though, so she didn’t complain. Sandor walked in to the sight of you teasing the young girl, making her laugh. Your eyes met and you smiled softly at him before returning your attention to the child.

“Your wife is very kind. I haven’t seen Sally really smile like that since her mother was alive,” the man said.

“Aye. She’s very kind. Sometimes too kind.”

“I never got your names. Mine is Issac.”

“My husband’s is Marcel. Our daughters is Ava and mine is Lara,” you piped up from the kitchen. “Ava, help Sally set the table. Supper is almost ready.”

“Yes, mother,” Arya said, obediently getting up to help.

“Ah, you are guests you don’t have to do that,” Issac said.

“Nonsense. You are sheltering my family from the storm outside. It’s the least I can do,” you said with a wave of the wooden spoon. He looked like he wanted to argue, but Sandor put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s best not to argue with that one. She’s so stubborn she can give an ass a run for its money.” Arya let out a snort and you glared at him.

“Keep talking like that and you won’t get any food, _dear husband_.” Your voice was steely and Sandor gulped. Arya laughed and you turned your attention to her.

“It’ll happen to you too, if you don’t behave yourself,” you warned. Arya stopped laughing and quickly went to grab the bowls and spoons for the meal.

“What about me?” Sally said with a tug on your tunic. You crouched down to her height and pinched her cheek.

“You can have all the food you want, sweetheart,” you cooed. She smiled brightly and waltzed over to her father.

“I’m a sweetheart!” She said happily.

“That you are,” her father agreed. “Now let’s go wash up for supper.”

The two of them went to the wash basin across the room and Sandor came up to you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and put his chin on the top of your head.

“Are you going to deny me some food, lovely wife?” He said.

“Are you going to stop being a prick?” You shot back. Sandor tightened his grip on your waist. Your breath hitched.

“Not the time,” you said lowly.

He leaned down to whisper in your ear, “That’s not what you were saying last night.”

With one last squeeze to your middle and a kiss on your cheek, Sandor went to wash up with Arya. Your cheeks were red and your gut humming as you recalled what had transpired the night before. You were only jerked out of your thoughts when Arya touched your shoulder.

“Mother? You can go wash up now. Sally’s going to finish with the food.”

“Thank you, love,” you said to Arya, kissing her head. “Go sit down, I’ll be right over.”

\---

Dinner had gone off with only a few minor hitches. You had to stop Arya and Sandor from drinking directly from their bowls and to remind Sandor that he was in the presence of a child and that he shouldn’t curse. You doted on little Sally when you could and had helped with the cleanup after the meal. Sandor kept you close to him and you were grateful for the extra warmth. It was only when Arya and Sally both yawned at the same time that it was time for bed.

“Let me put Sally in the bed then I’ll lead you to the barn,” Issac said. He picked up his little girl and Sandor picked up Arya. She tried to protest, but you shushed her.

“Just go to sleep, Ava. It’s okay,” you murmured, brushing hair out of her face. Arya tried to keep the sleep at bay, but lost the battle. Before Issac came back she was out like a light.

“This way.” He led you outside and opened the door to the barn.

“If you end up needing anything, please let me know.”

“We will. Thank you very much for everything,” you said. Sandor had carried Arya inside and you followed.

“Goodnight, Issac.”

“Goodnight, Lara.”


	7. Big Fucking Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.

For the first time in a while, you had gone to bed with a belly full of food. You fell asleep faster than before, most likely due to the hay you were laying on. It was a lot softer than the ground. When you woke the next morning, Sandor and Arya were still asleep. You maneuvered yourself out of Sandor’s grasp and walked out into the morning sunlight.

“Good morning,” Issac said to you.

“Good morning! Did you need any help with breakfast?”

“Sally would certainly appreciate that. I’m going to the well to get some more water. She’s in the house.” You gave him a smile and walked into the cottage. Sally saw you and smiled.

“Good morning,” she said to you.

“Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes! Are you here to help me?”

“If you’ll allow me to.” She giggled and you kissed her head. Everything was good up until you heard a yell from outside. Dropping your spoon, you hastily followed Sally through the door.

“Father!” She cried, dropping to her knees. You looked on, mouth agape at Sandor.

“What did you do?!” Arya said as she stormed out of the barn.

“Get your horse saddled,” Sandor said as he walked away, a bag of coins jingling in his hands.

“He took us in! Fed us! How could you do this?” Arya yelled, running after him.

You were stuck. You desperately wanted to help Issac and Sally, but you knew that there was nothing to be done. You walked past them slowly, eyes meeting Issac’s.

“I’m so sorry,” you said. Walking faster, you caught up to your companions.

“Aye, he took us in. He’s a good man,” Sandor said.

“Then why did you hurt him?” You asked. He turned to face you.

“They’ll both be dead come winter.”

“You don’t know that!” Arya exclaimed, arms flailing.

“I do know it! He’s weak and can’t protect himself.”

“Arya,” you said, grabbing her arm. “He’s right. It could’ve gone about a different way, but he’s right.”

“You’re the worst shit in the Seven Kingdoms!” Arya didn’t even listen to you.

“There’s plenty worse than me. I just understand the way things are.” Sandor walked to the horses.

“How can you love a person like that?” Arya asked you. She was still heated and you knew you had to answer carefully.

“I didn’t, not at first. He scared me. But he made me see things from a different perspective. And he really is a kind man. Might be a little broken, but I want to help make him better. Give it time. You’ll understand one day.” With a sad smile, you kissed her cheek and joined Sandor at the horses.

\---

The three of you rode the entire day, taking no breaks. It was only when night fell did you stop. It was a good place to stop, rock formations blocked any sight of you from the road and there was a winding river ten paces away. Arya had been silent the whole ride, still fuming over what had transpired with Issac. You knew that you wouldn’t be able to talk to her about it, so you left her stuck in her thoughts.

Sandor made a fire and you cooked the rest of the chicken you had left. It wasn’t a lot, but it filled your bellies for the night. The evening was quiet and after you kissed Arya’s forehead, you went to sleep.

\---

When you woke, you saw Arya get up and walk to the river. After grabbing the water skin you followed her. You weren’t trying to be quiet or sneaky and you knew Arya had already sensed your presence.

“Good morning,” you said to her.

“Morning,” she replied. She unsheathed her sword and began to practice. Watching her practice filled you with hope. Maybe one day she’d be strong enough to protect herself.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sandor said. He had approached the two of you silently and he scared the crap out of you.

“Seven Hells!” You exclaimed, putting one hand over your heart. “Don’t do that!”

“I’m practicing,” Arya said, not stopping.

“What? Ways to die?”

“They will if you call this practicing. That’s no way to fight.”

“It’s not fighting,” you said. “It’s water-dancing.”

“Dancing?” Sandor said incredulously. “Who taught you that shite?”

“Syrio Farel, the greatest swordsman who ever lived. The first sword to the Sealord of Braavos.”

“Braavos,” Sandor sneered.

“What do you know about anything?” Arya spat.

“I bet his hairs greasier than Joffrey’s cunt.”

“It was not!” You wanted to get a word in, but decided to keep your mouth shut and watch the show.

“Dead?” Sandor asked.

“Yes.”

“How?”

“He was killed.”

“Who by?”

“Meryn Trant.”

“Meryn Trant? The greatest swordsman who ever lived was killed by Meryn fucking Trant?” Sandor laughed.

“He was outnumbered!”

“Any boy whore with a sword could beat three Meryn Trant’s.”

“He didn’t have a sword. Or armor, just a stick!”

“The greatest swordsman didn’t have a sword?” He let out a chuckle. “Alright, you have a sword. Let’s see what he taught you.”

Arya Started twirling her sword around and Sandor kept taunting her.

“Come on. Do it for your Braavosi friend. Dead like all the rest of your friends.” With a grunt, Arya stabbed Sandor in the chest. It didn’t stand a chance against his armor and he just stared at the blade. Pushing Arya to the ground, he took her sword from her.

“Your friends dead. Meryn Trant’s alive. That’s because he had armor. And a big fucking sword.” Sandor flipped Needle around and pushed the hilt towards Arya. She grabbed it and Sandor walked away. He went to you and kissed the top of your head, grabbing the water skin.

Without a word, Arya began practicing again. Nothing could deter her from learning and that made you smile. You left her to it for the better part of an hour, then called for her when it was time to go. She reluctantly listened and walked over to you.

“You’re getting pretty good,” you said. “Syrio would be proud.”

“You think so?”

“I know he would be.” You wrapped your arms around her and led her to the horses. With a peck on her temple, you let her get on her horse.

“How much further till the Eyrie?” You asked Sandor.

“About four more days at this speed,” he said, helping you onto the horse. “Not too long.”

With a sigh, you got comfortable against his chest. You had a feeling it was going to be a long four days.


	8. A Trip for Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.

Three days had passed and things had gotten a bit better. Arya was no longer enraged at Sandor, but she still didn’t like him. You were the mediator between the two. You tried to end fights before they began, sometimes in vain. There had only been silence for the last hour and you were beyond grateful. Silence was better than fighting and you could finally relax for a bit. It was slightly past mid-morning when the three of you saw smoke.

“Could be food,” Sandor said.

“Could be soldiers,” you replied, looking towards the ruins of a house.

Saying nothing else Sandor spurred his horse, Arya following his lead. Ten paces from the house the horses stopped and Sandor helped you get off the horse. You tied them up and followed your two companions closer to an overturned wagon. You saw a man and pulled your short sword out, ready for a fight. When you got closer, you saw that he was badly injured and in no condition to fight. With a quick glance around, you didn’t see any other people. Sheathing your sword, you knelt down beside him.

“You shouldn’t be sitting out here like this,” Arya said.

“Where else to sit? Tried walking back to my hut, hurt too much, then I remembered they burnt it down.”

“Who were they?” You asked gently.

“I stopped asking a while ago,” the man said.

“That’s not gonna get better,” Sandor said.

“Doesn’t seem so.”

“Bad way to go. Haven’t you had enough?”

“Of what?” The man asked. With a glance at you he said, “I know. Time to go.”

Wordlessly, you held out your hand to him. With only a bit of hesitation, he took your hand. Squeezing gently, you gave him a sad smile.

“Time to take matters into my own hands. The thought has appeared to me.”

“Then why go on?” Arya said as she squatted next to you.

“Habit,” he said.

“Nothing could be worse than this.”

“Maybe nothing is worse than this.”

“Nothing is better or worse than anything,” Arya said. “Nothing is just nothing.”

“Who are you?” The man asked her.

“I’m Arya. Arya Stark.”

“I’m [y/n] Stark,” you said.

The man looked at Sandor. “You their father?”

“No. Their captor. I’m bringing them to their aunt in the Eyrie,” he said.

“Can I have a drink?” The man said after a moment. “Dying is thirsty work.”

Sandor brought out the water skin and held it for the man to drink from. He took a few big gulps of the water and let out a sigh.

“Wish it were wine.”

“So do I,” Sandor said. He pulled out his knife and stabbed the man. The man let out a grunt and looked at Sandor. They nodded to each other and you rubbed your thumb over his hand. He gave you one last look before the light in his eyes went out. Sandor pulled the blade out of his chest and wiped it on the man’s sleeve.

“That’s where the heart is,” he said. “That’s how you kill a man.” 

He stood up and was promptly grabbed from behind. The attacker let out a short yell and then bit Sandor on the neck. Sandor cried out in pain and flipped the man over his shoulder, breaking his neck in the process. You stood up, by his side in an instant.

“Oh gods, are you okay?” You tried to check his neck, but his hands were covering the wound. You heard a noise behind you and turned to see one more man standing there.

“The fuck’re you doing?” Sandor spat, moving his hands from his neck and seeing blood.

“There’s a price on your head,” he said.

“That’s what the king does when you tell him to fuck off.”

“The king’s dead. He drank poison wine at his own wedding.” You and Arya looked at each other, surprise on your faces.

“The bounty on you is for killing Lannister soldiers. A hundred silver snakes.”

“And you thought you were going to collect them?” Sandor said. His hand was still clutching his neck.

“You were Yoren’s prisoner when he was taking me to the Wall,” Arya said. “He told me he’d fuck me bloody with a stick.”

“He told you what?” You asked, livid.

“This day is really bot working out the way you’d planned,” Sandor said. “Is he on your list?”

“Can’t be. I don’t know his name.”

“What’s your name?” You asked him.

“Rorge,” he said.

“Thank you,” Arya said. Quick as lightning, Arya whipped out Needle and stabbed him in the heart. He fell to the ground, dead.

“You’re learning,” Sandor said. Arya wiped her blade clean and followed you and Sandor back to the horses.

“Are you okay, love?” You asked Sandor quietly. He glanced at you and helped you onto the horse.

“Aye. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” You caressed his face and he leaned into your hand, placing a barely there kiss onto your palm. He heaved himself onto the horse and the three of you started riding again.

\---

When it was mid-day, you stopped for a break. Sandor took off his armor and tried to inspect his wound. You put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face you.

“Let me help you,” you said softly. You could see him battling himself inside his head and you bowed your head. “Please.”

When you said that word, his head shot up and looked at you.

“Why would you want to help me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I, well um, I—“ You were stuttering and you could feel your face turning red.

“You what?” Taking a deep breath, you looked him in the eyes.

“I love you,” you mumbled. You could feel the heat radiating off of your face and you cleared your throat. “So please, let me help you.”

Sandor was speechless. He knew that you cared for him, but he couldn’t fathom you actually loving him. He had fallen for you a long time ago, but tried to keep it hidden. It was hard and he had broken his façade a few times when you pushed him to, but all he could do now was stare at your face.

You squeaked when he pulled you close, your bum landing in his lap. His arms went around you and his lips met yours in a fury. You kissed back and your hands went to cup his face. The kiss would’ve escalated, but Arya cleared her throat.

“Please don’t do this when I’m right here,” she said, disgusted. You broke apart from Sandor and let out a laugh.

“I would say it won’t happen again, but that would be a lie,” Sandor said, hugging you even closer.

“Can I help you with your wound now?” You asked him.

“Yes.”

You got off of his lap and started cleaning the bite. It needed stitches and you tried to be as gentle as possible. Whenever it hurt, you could feel Sandor tense up and you would stop for a moment to let him settle. It would have been better if you had cauterized the wound, but you knew how he felt about fire. Arya tried to talk him into it, but you silenced her with a look and a shake of your head. Soon, it was all clean and somewhat fixed. Sandor thanked you with a kiss and after a quick bit to eat, it was time to leave.

“We’re closer than I thought,” Sandor said. “We’re about two miles to the Eyrie. We should be there before nightfall.”

You could feel the relief come from Arya and you leaned against Sandor as the horse moved.

“Will you stay with us?” You asked him.

“I don’t know,” he said after a moment. “It all depends on how your aunt takes to the idea.”

“If she doesn’t like it, I’ll leave with you. I’ve never even met her anyways.”

“But she’s your family.”

“You’re more of a family then she is.”

Sandor stayed quiet. He didn’t know how to feel about that. You didn’t push anything and just held his hand. Arya was quiet as well and the ride was in silence until you were almost there.

“The horses have to stay here. It’s too rocky up ahead for them.” With a grunt, Sandor slid off of the horse. You followed and stretched with a whine. The short walk was filled with chatter from Arya and you. Your hand was intertwined with Sandor’s and soon you were at the Bloody Gates.

“Who would pass the Bloody Gates?” A guard said.

“The bloody Hound, Sandor Clegane. And his, traveling companions, [y/n] and Arya Stark nieces of your Lady Lysa Arryn.”

“Then I offer my condolences. Lady Arryn died, three days ago.”

Sandor looked on, surprise on his face. Arya started laughing and when she looked at Sandor, she laughed even harder. Secretly, you were relieved. This meant that you wouldn’t have to part with Sandor just yet. You knew that you would be safer with him than with your aunt. After a minute, you all turned around and left the Eyrie. Nobody tried to stop you, but when you went to where your horses were, they were gone.

“Seven fucking Hells,” Sandor said.

“Well this is inconvenient. At least we have our bags,” you said. Arya just laughed again.

“We’re just going to have to live with it. But where are we going to go now?”

“The Wall. Your brother, Jon, is up there. He’ll take you in.”

“Alright,” you said. “But you have to promise me that you’re going to stay with me.”

Sandor looked at you for a moment before nodding. “I promise.”


	9. Ten More Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.

It had been a few days since you had travelled to the Eyrie. You had been lucky enough to have caught a few rabbits and a bird. They weren’t the fattest, but it helped your hunger go down. Arya and Sandor were getting along more and you thanked the gods for that. Your party wasn’t full of smiles and laughter, but they were civil towards each other.

It was morning time when you were cleaning your blades, Arya was practicing, and Sandor was taking a shit. Two people were approaching your group and Arya spotted them first.

“There’s people coming,” she said lowly.

“What?” You looked up and saw a big woman and a young man. Standing up, you had your hand on weapon.

“You can shit later, there’s people coming,” Arya said to Sandor.

“Morning,” the woman said.

“Morning,” you replied.

“Those are nice swords. Are we getting close to the Bloody Gates?”

“About ten miles,” you said.

“Hear that, Podrick? Ten more miles to the Gate.”

“Are you a knight?” Arya asked.

“No.”

“But you know how to use that sword?”

“I do.”

“Does it have a name?” Arya walked towards the pair and you stood up.

“Oathkeeper,” the woman said.

“Mine’s Needle.” Arya sheathed her sword and you stood next to her, your blade still in your hand.

“Good name.”

“Who taught you how to fight?” You asked.

“My father,” she replied.

“Ours never wanted us to,” Arya said.

“Neither did mine. But I kept fighting and losing. So he said that if I was going to do it, I was going to do it right.”

Arya smiled faintly at that and Sandor appeared from behind the rock.

“Seven Blessings. I’m Brienne of Tarth and this is Podrick Payne,” Brienne said.

“You want something?” Sandor asked.

“That’s Sandor Clegane,” Podrick said. Recognition flashed on Brienne’s face as she looked at you and Arya.

“You’re Arya and [y/n] Stark,” she said.

“I asked if you wanted something,” Sandor said, his hand going to his sword.

“I swore to your mother I would bring you home to her.”

“Our mother’s dead,” you said.

“I know. I wish I could have been there to protect her.” Brienne started walking towards you.

“You’re not a Northerner,” Arya stated.

“No, but I swore a sacred vow to protect her.”

“Why didn’t you?” Your face was hard and you gripped your sword tightly.

“She commanded me to bring Jaime Lannister back to King’s Landing.”

“You’re paid by the Lannister’s,” Sandor said. “You’re here for the bounty on me.”

“I’m not paid by the Lannister’s.”

“No? Nice sword you got there. Where’d you get it?” Sandor walked up to her.

“I’ve been looking at Lannister gold all my life. Go on, Brienne of fucking Tarth. Tell me that’s not Lannister gold.”

“It was a gift from Jaime Lannister.” Sandor looked back at you and your sister.

“The Bloody Gates ten miles,” Arya said.

“I swore to your mother by the old gods and the new—“ Brienne started.

“I don’t care what you swore!” You said angrily. Arya looked at you.

“[Y/n]—“

“You heard the girl. They’re not coming with you,” Sandor interrupted.

“They are.” Sandor pulled his sword out slightly and Brienne followed his lead.

“You’re not a good listener.” He glanced at her sword. “Valyrian Steel. I’ve always wanted some Valyrian Steel.”

“Come with me. I’ll take you to safety,” Brienne said as she ignored Sandor.

“Safety? Where the fucks that? Their aunt in the Eyrie is dead. Their mother’s dead, father’s dead, brother’s dead. Winterfell is a pile of rubble. There’s no safety, you dumb bitch. You don’t know that by now, then you’re the wrong one to watch over them.”

“Is that what you’re doing? Watching over them?”

“Aye, that’s what I’m doing.” They both drew their swords and you pushed Arya behind you. They began to fight and when you followed them, Arya got separated from you and you didn’t notice. The one named Podrick tried to hold you back, but only succeeded in pushing you to the ground. Your head hit a rock and our vision started swimming. Right before you passed out, you saw Sandor fall off the cliff.


	10. Taken but Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.

When you came to, Arya and Sandor were nowhere to be seen. You were lying on a bedroll and when you tried to sit up, a pair of hands stopped you.

“Lay back down, milady. You need to rest.” The voice was soft and you fell back into the darkness.

\---

You woke up briefly a few more times and when you woke for good, it was morning. You could feel yourself swaying back and forth on a horse and there was a solid body next to you. Unconsciously you curled into it, but immediately noticed something was wrong. The armor was different. You panicked and almost fell off the horse.

“Careful, Lady [y/n],” Brienne said. “Your head is still injured.”

“Let. Me. Go,” you said coldly. Brienne was taken aback by your tone and you looked at her with icy eyes.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, milady.”

“Where is Arya?”

“She ran away before I could get her.”

“Good.” You turned away from her and was silent for the rest of the day. You could feel her eyes on you but you didn’t care. She had killed the love of your life and had taken you hostage.

\---

It had taken you three weeks to get to the North. Winterfell was under Ramsay Bolton’s control so you gave it a wide berth, not wanting to deal with any of that. You had just gotten into the woods north of your home when you heard dogs. Your head whipped wildly behind you and the three of you ran right into Theon and Sansa being cornered by Bolton guards. You jumped off of the horse Brienne had given you and ran your sword through one of the men. Brienne and Podrick followed you and after a brief fight, all the men were killed.

“Sansa,” you breathed, grabbing her and smothering her in your arms.

“[Y/n]?” She said quietly, not quite believing it was you.

“I’m here love. I’m here.” You began to cry and you pulled Theon close to you as well. While Sansa was putting Brienne under a vow, you looked on with hard eyes. You didn’t think Sansa should do that, but you were not in charge of her decision. Brienne had wanted you to make one as well, but you refused every time. You still didn’t trust her.

“We’re going to go to the Wall to see your brother Jon,” Brienne told Sansa.

“Come with us,” you said. Sansa nodded and you gathered her up in your arms again.

“Theon?” You asked. He stood there and shook his head.

“I’m going to go back to the Iron Islands. You’re safe with them. I need to see Yara.” His voice was shaking and he kept looking at the ground.

“If that is what you choose, then that’s what you’ll do,” you said. “I wish you would come with us, but I can’t force you.”

“Thank you, Lady [y/n],” he said.

“How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? You’re my brother and always will be.” He looked at you and you pulled him into a hug.

“Be safe, Theon,” you whispered. He held onto you tightly and you kissed his cheek. He said goodbye to Sansa, got onto a horse and rode away. Sansa clutched your hand and the four of you rode to the Wall.

\---

It had taken a week to get there, and you felt your chest tightening in anticipation. What if Jon was dead? What if he was gone? What would you do then? You shook your head of these thoughts and looked straight ahead when the gates to Castle Black opened. There were more people than you thought there would be, and some of them looked like Wildlings. All of your questions and confusion went out the window when you saw Jon.

You had just slid off of your horse and had walked over to Sansa when you saw him. Your heart stopped and your hand squeezed Sansa’s. He slowly walked over to the two of you and all you could do was stare at him. After a moment, you and Sansa both threw yourselves into his arms. You started to cry again and he held your face in his hands, wiping away your tears.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” you hiccupped.

“Me too.” Jon kissed your forehead, then Sansa’s.

“Let’s get you inside before you freeze,” he said. He took your hand and led you inside the Castle.

\---

The three of you sat down in his room, bowls of soup brought to you. You accepted it eagerly, and began to eat. It warmed your belly and you felt content for the first time in a while.

“It’s good soup,” Sansa said, breaking the silence.

“Do you remember those kidney pies old Nan used to make?” You asked.

“The ones with the peas and onions?” Jon said. “We never should have left Winterfell.”

“Don’t you wish we could go back to that day. The day we left?” You looked at your siblings.

“I would scream at myself, ‘Don’t go you idiot!’,” Sansa said.

“How could we have known?”

“I spent a lot of time thinking about how much of an ass I was to you,” she said to Jon. “I wish we could change everything.”

“We were children.”

“I was awful just admit it.”

You let out a small laugh. “You were a bit of an ass,” you said.

“I don’t think it was too hard when I was sulking in the corner while the rest of you played,” Jon said.

“Will you forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive.”

“Forgive me,” Sansa pushed. You smiled fondly at your sister. She had grown so much in the time since you last saw her.

“Alright. I forgive you,” Jon said.

You saw the relief in her eyes and held your hand out to her. She took it and you grabbed Jon’s hand as well. Sansa held out her hand to Jon and with her eyes asked for the cup of ale. With a look of surprise, Jon handed her the glass. Sansa took a gulp and almost immediately spat it out. She coughed while both you and Jon laughed. You took a drink of your own ale and Sansa looked at you like you were crazy.

“You’d think that after a thousand years the Night’s Watch would learn to make a good ale,” Jon said.

“It’s not that bad. I’ve had worse.” They both looked at you.

“What?” You said. “I’ve been to The Lazy Eel before. I would not recommend _ever_ going there. Everything was awful.”

“You’ve been on some adventure, haven’t you?” Jon asked. With a sad frown, you looked into your cup.

“I have. I wish that none of this happened and yet if I could change some things and keep others, I would do it all over again.” Your voice was sad and if you had been looking at your siblings, you would have seen the worried glances.

“What would you change?” Sansa inquired, gently.

“I would change what happened to all of my family. I would make sure that Arya did not see the aftermath of the Red Wedding. That father did not die. Everything that happened to you did not happen. That we never left for King’s Landing in the first place.”

“Wait, you and Arya were at the Twins when mother and Robb were murdered?” Sansa said.

“We were. Sandor was bringing us there to be with them,” you said quietly. “But Walder Frey slaughtered them minutes after we had arrived and were turned from the gates.”

“You were with The Hound?” Jon asked. You glanced at him with hard eyes.

“Don’t call him that.”

“[Y/n],” Sansa paused. “Is it true that the two of you were, together?”

Your grip on your cup tightened and you fought back tears. You sniffled lightly and raised your head. With a small nod you stood up and put your hand on her cheek.

“We were. I loved him. And he loved me, up until the moment he died by Brienne’s hand.” Your thumb brushed her cheekbone. “If the two of you would excuse me, I am exhausted.”

“I’ll show you to your room,” Jon said, getting up.

“No need. I can find my way around.” You kissed his cheek and left the room, head held high.


	11. Warden of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.

Jon and Sansa watched you leave the room. They both knew that you had been holding back tears and it killed them inside. They sat in silence until Sansa broke it.

“That explains so much,” she said.

“What?”

“Now I understand why she hates Brienne so much. She killed Sandor and lost Arya, the two people [y/n] held close to her heart that she knew were still alive.” Sansa looked at Jon. “I would be the same way.”

“My only question is when did [y/n] fall in love with The Hound?” Jon asked.

“His name is Sandor, Jon. That nickname is stupid and an insult. And it was bound to happen. I knew he was smitten with her the moment her saw her. It didn’t help that she was the first one to approach him.” Sansa smiled at the memories. “They talked a lot, when Joffrey wasn’t making him do awful things. And he helped us both in King’s Landing. Kept bad things from going too far.”

“And he’s dead now?” Sansa nodded.

“He is. Brienne and Sandor fought for our sisters. Sandor lost, Brienne did not.”

“So she took [y/n] with her and [y/n] did not like it.”

“Yes.”

The two of them were quiet for a few moments.

“Where will you go?” Sansa asked.

“Where will we go,” Jon said. “If I don’t watch over the two of you, father’s ghost will come back and murder me.”

“Where will we go?”

“Can’t stay here.”

“There’s only one place we can go. Home.”

“What are we going to do? Tell the Bolton’s to pack up and leave?”

“We’ll take it back,” Sansa said.

“I don’t have an army.”

“How many Wildlings did you save?”

“They didn’t come here to serve me—“

“They owe you their lives. You think I’ll be safe here if Roose Bolton remains Warden of the North?” Sansa said, getting up out of her seat. “Winterfell is our home. It’s ours, and [y/n]’s, and Arya’s, and Bran’s, and Rickon’s, wherever they are. It belongs to our family. We have to fight for it.”

“I’m tired of fighting. It’s all I’ve done since I left home. I’ve killed Brothers of the Night’s Watch. I’ve killed Wildling’s, I’ve killed men I admire. I hanged a boy, younger than Bran! I’ve fought, and I lost.” Sansa stared at Jon for a moment.

“If we don’t take back the North, we’ll never be safe.” She took a step closer to Jon. “I want you to help me. But I’ll do it myself if I have to.”

\---

The next morning, Podrick came and walked you to the mess hall. You didn’t feel like eating after the conversation you had with your siblings the night before, but you knew that you had to keep your strength up. You gathered your furs closer to your chest and walked to with Podrick. Your hand was on the hilt of your sword and you kept a wary eye on everything that moved.

“You’re safe here, milady,” Podrick said.

“Nowhere is safe,” you responded. Podrick looked at you out of the corner of his eye and sighed internally. The two of you got to the doors and he opened them for you. Thanking him with a slight nod, you entered the room.

It was slightly warmer inside than out and you sat down on Sansa’s left side. A plate of food was put in front of you and you dug in. You could see Sansa looking at the food with disgust and you laughed quietly.

“Eat,” you said. “You need to keep your strength up.”

“But it looks so gross,” she said.

“There are worse things to eat.” With no other words, you kept eating, tearing it with your hands and shoveling it into your mouth. You could see Brienne looking at you like you were a feral child.

“Sorry about the food,” the one named Ed said. “It’s not what we’re known for.”

Sansa was about to reply when the doors opened. Someone walked in and held something out to Jon.

“A letter for the Lord Commander,” he said.

“I’m not Lord Commander anymore,” Jon said back. He took the letter anyways and unraveled it. When he took the seal off, you saw the Flayed Man. The Bolton’s.

“To the traitor bastard, Jon Snow. You allowed thousands of Wildlings past the Wall. You have betrayed your own kind, you have betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine, bastard. Come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon—“ Jon stopped reading and looked at you and Sansa. Your heart was beating uncontrollably in your chest and yet it had stopped completely.

“His Direwolf skin is on my floor, come and see. I want my bride back, send it to me bastard and I will not trouble you or your Wildling lovers. Keep her from me and I will ride North and slaughter every Wildling man, woman, and babe living under your protection. You will watch as I skin them living, you will—“ Jon stopped again and you could see the anger running through his eyes.

“Go on,” Sansa said.

“Just more the same,” Jon said, rolling the letter back up. Sansa grabbed it from his hands and started reading.

“You will watch as my soldiers take turns raping both of your sisters. You will watch as my dogs devour your wild little brother. Then I will spoon your eyes from their sockets and let my dogs do the rest. Come and see. Ramsey Bolton, Lord of Winterfell,” Sansa read. Your blood was boiling in your veins, your hands shaking in anger.

“Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North,” Jon said lowly.

“His father’s dead. Ramsey killed him and now they have Rickon.”

“We don’t know that.”

“Yes we do,” Sansa pushed.

“How many men does he have in his army?” Tormund asked.

“I heard him say five thousand once when he was talking about Stannis and his attack,” Sansa said.

“How many do you have?” Jon asked Tormund.

“That can march and fight? Two thousand. The rest are all children and old people.”

“You are the son of the last true Warden of the North,” Sansa said. “Northern families are loyal and will fight with you if you ask. A monster has taken our home and our brother. We have to go back to Winterfell and save them both.”

“I agree with Sansa,” you said, anger evident in your voice. Jon looked between you and Sansa and after a moment, nodded his head.


	12. Godswood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.

“We can’t defend the North from the Walkers and the South from the Bolton’s,” Jon said. “If we want to survive, we need Winterfell and to take Winterfell, we need more men.”

You were at a table with Jon, Sansa, Brienne, Tormund, Ed, a man named Davos, and someone you’d already met before, the Red Lady. You had glared daggers into her skull when you saw her. She didn’t care in the slightest, and that angered you even more.

“Aside from the Stark’s and the Bolton’s, the most powerful Houses in the North are the Umber’s, the Karstark’s and the Manderly’s. The Umber’s and the Karstark’s have already declared for the Bolton’s so we’re not doing too well there,” Ser Davos said.

“The Umber’s were the ones who gave Rickon to our enemies,” you said. “They can hang.”

“But the Karstark’s declared for Ramsey without knowing they had another choice,” Sansa chimed.

“I beg your pardon, milady, but they know that a Stark beheaded their father. I don’t think we can count on them either.”

“How well do you know the North, Ser Davos?” Sansa asked him.

“Precious little, milady.”

“My father always said Northerner’s are different. More loyal. More suspicious of outsiders.”

“They may be loyal, but how many rose up against the Bolton’s when they betrayed your family? I may not be Northern, but I know men. More or less the same in any corner of the world and even the bravest of them don’t want to see their wives and children skinned for a lost cause. Jon’s gotta convince them to fight alongside them. They need to believe it’s a fight they can win.”

“There are more than three Houses in the North,” Jon said.

“There’s Glover, Mormont, Kerwin, Mason, Hornwood. Two dozen more,” you said. “When put together they equal all the others and we can start small and build.”

“The North remembers. They remember the Stark name,” Sansa said.

“They’ll still risk everything for it. From White Harbor to Ramsey’s own door.” You looked at Jon. He looked back with a look you couldn’t quite place.

“I don’t doubt it,” Davos said. “But Jon doesn’t have the Stark name.”

“No. But I do. As well as [y/n].” Sansa looked and Ser Davos and then to you. “Jon is every bit Ned Stark’s son as Ramsey is Roose Bolton’s. There’s also the Tully’s. They’re not Northern but they will back us against the Bolton’s. Without question.”

“I didn’t know that the Tully’s still had an army,” you said.

“Our uncle the Blackfish has reformed it and retaken Riverrun.”

“How do you know that?” Jon asked her.

“Ramsey received a raven before I escaped Winterfell.”

“Well, that’s good. The Blackfish is a legend. Stark, Tully, a few more Houses. Almost starts to look like a winning side.”

\---

After the meeting, Jon gently grabbed your shoulder.

“Can we talk?” He asked. You nodded and when everyone cleared out of the room, you sat down on the bench.

“What would you like to know?”

“What happened to you? How did you get out of King’s Landing? How did you and, uh, Sandor, happen?”

“Liam got me out of King’s Landing the day father was murdered. Father and Sandor had made a plan to get me out through Liam. I wanted to take Sansa with me, but Joffrey wouldn’t let her out of his sight.” You took a breath and looked at Jon. “Liam gave me some food, water, and money. He told me that I was to meet Yoren at The Inn at the Crossroad’s. In the case that he never made it, I had my weapons and I tried to go to Winterfell. I never made it. Then I found Arya, and Sandor and he had been trying to get us to family ever since.”

“And Brienne killed him?”

“Yes. They fought over us and he fell off a cliff. That’s when I last saw Arya as well. She never really liked him, but they were civil for me.”

“I’m just glad you’re safe. I’m sorry about what happened to Sandor. There’s a Godswood right outside the wall. We can go, if you’d like,” Jon offered. You looked at him with teary eyes.

“I would love to, but I don’t see the good it’ll do. They’re both gone. I’m just happy that I have you two right now. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you as well.”

“[Y/n],” Jon said. He gathered you in a hug and you let out your tears. You sobbed into his shoulder and clung to him as if your life depended on it.

Unbeknownst to you, Brienne was watching you cry and she felt her heart clench. She didn’t know that he meant that much to you and everything made sense to her now. She knew she had to apologize but you didn’t let her near you. She had to find a way and hopefully you would listen.


	13. Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.

It had taken a while, but the Battle of the Bastards was won by Jon. Thousands of men died, including your littlest brother, Rickon. You had watched from the sidelines as Jon rode his horse as hard and as fast as he could to get to Rickon. Right as their fingers were about to touch, an arrow went through Rickon’s chest. You let out a scream and your knuckles turned white from clutching your horse’s reins. A few tense moments passed as Davos readied the men and Jon raced his horse towards Ramsey. You had wanted to fight, but you promised Jon you would stay on the sidelines.

Most of the battle was over when you rode into Winterfell. Jon was punching Ramsey in the face repeatedly and you couldn’t help a satisfied smirk from going on your face. Sansa was standing next to you and her face was impossible to read. There was neither joy nor disgust on her face, but you knew that she was enjoying the sight of Ramsey being beaten. When Jon saw that the two of you were watching him, he stopped. Ramsey looked over and had a stupid grin on his face.

Calmly, you walked over to them. Jon had gotten up from the ground. Looming over Ramsey, you cocked your head to the side as you looked at him. You had a dangerous glint in your eyes and before anyone could stop you, you stomped on Ramsey’s dick as hard as you could. All the men that were watching gasped and most of them went to protect themselves. Ramsey was now in a fetus position and you knelt down next to him.

“You are a coward and a cunt. You mutilated Theon, you killed Rickon, and you violated my sister. If I could, I would kill you over and over and over until you were broken and pleading for mercy. Then I would keep killing you,” you hissed. Standing up gracefully, you kicked him again and spat on the ground beside him. You walked over to Sansa and the two of you walked into the castle.

“That wasn’t very ladylike,” Sansa said.

“That moment didn’t call for a Lady.” You looked at her from the corner of your eye. When you locked eyes, the both of you started to laugh uncontrollably.

“D-Did you see the faces of every man?” Sansa said between laughs.

“That I did. Oh that was great!”

“I wish I had the courage to do something like that.”

“You do, love. You have more courage than you think. Most people who went through the things you did wouldn’t be able to make it. But you had the courage and the bravery to power through and get to the silver-lining.” You grabbed her hands. “Just because you don’t see it, doesn’t mean others don’t. You are brave, and strong, and kind.”

“You really think so?”

“I do,” you said, kissing her on the forehead. You had to pull her head down to kiss her.

“Seven Hells!” You exclaimed. “Stop growing! You’re my younger sister, not older. You shouldn’t be taller than me.”

“I’m not in charge of that, sorry,” Sansa giggled. You smiled and caressed her cheek.

“Go rest. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

\---

The next week flew by. There were countless meetings to discuss the fate of some Houses. Ravens were flying in from almost every place in Westeros. There was one from Cersei in King’s Landing, asking Jon to go there and bend the knee; Tyrion sent one from Dragonstone asking Jon to come and meet Daenerys Targaryen; and Samwell Tarly sent a raven from the Citadel, stating that there was Dragonglass at Dragonstone. You knew that Jon was going to accept Tyrion’s offer and travel there. You decided to go with him. When the meeting was over, you walked up to Jon.

“I’m going with you,” you said.

“What? No, it’s too dangerous. Too risky.”

“It is for you as well, don’t deny it. We can both handle ourselves. I’m going and that’s the end of it.”

Jon looked to argue with him, but you silenced him with a look.

“Fine,” Jon sighed. “You can come with me. But if things get too testy, I want you to go straight back to Winterfell. Deal?”

“Deal!”

\---

The next day, you and Jon left for White Harbor with Ser Davos. You had packed only a few pair of trousers, one tunic, and your weapons. You were excited and nervous about meeting with Daenerys. Things would either go very wrong and the three of you would be dead before you knew it, or she would agree to help the North in its fight against the White Walkers. Tyrion was her hand and you knew he had a good head on his shoulders, but you weren’t too sure about his Queen. The Targaryen’s could be very unstable. You knew it wasn’t right to judge people based on who their family was, but you felt very uneasy about her.

It took a few days, but you had finally reached Dragonstone. You took a longboat to the beach and was greeted by Tyrion, a woman, and around ten Dothraki. Walking beside Jon, you faced the Lannister.

“The bastard of Winterfell and his lovely sister,” Tyrion said. “We weren’t expecting you, my lady.”

“Dwarf of Casterly Rock. My sister joining us was a last minute decision.”

“One made by me. I wanted to join my brother to see Dragonstone for myself,” you said with a sweet smile. “It’s as beautiful as I imagined.”

“Well you are certainly welcome, Lady [y/n],” Tyrion said to you. To Jon he said, “I believe we last saw each other atop the Wall.”

“You were pissin’ off the edge if I remember right. Picked up some scars along the road?”

“It’s been a long road. But we’re both still here.” The two of them looked at each other with understanding in their eyes. It really had been a long and painful road.

“Missandei is the Queen’s most trusted advisor,” Tyrion said, introducing the woman standing next to him.

“Welcome to Dragonstone. Our Queen knows it was a long journey and appreciates the efforts you have made on her behalf,” Missandei paused. “If you wouldn’t mind handing over your weapons.”

Jon and you looked at the other and then at Davos. You were very hesitant about handing weapons over. Being unarmed in a foreign place didn’t settle right with you. You knew that Jon felt the same way, but he just smiled and agreed.

“Of course,” he said.


	14. Bend the Knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.

“Lady [y/n],” Tyrion said to you. “I trust you’ve been well?”

“As well as I can be.”

“And Lady Sansa?”

“She is alive and well,” Jon said to him. You looked at Tyrion and you could see that he was relieved.

“Has she missed me terribly?”

Jon looked at him and when he didn’t say anything back, Tyrion glanced at him.

“A sham marriage and an unconsummated one,” Tyrion said.

“I didn’t ask.”

“Well, it was. Anyways, she’s much smarter than she lets on.”

“She’s starting to let on.”

“Good. At some point, I would love to hear how a Night’s Watch recruit became King in the North.”

“As long as you tell me how a Lannister became Hand to Daenerys Targaryen,” Jon quipped back.

“A long and bloody tale.”

“Well that just means interesting, yes?” You interjected.

“To be honest, I was drunk for most of it,” Tyrion said. You laughed.

“Interesting indeed.”

“My bannermen did not want me coming here,” Jon said.

“If I was your Hand I would have advised against it. It’s a rule of thumb that Stark men don’t do well when they travel South.”

“True. But I’m not a Stark.” You went to smack your brother on the arm when you heard a roar. Jon grabbed you and pushed you down, covering your body with his. You felt the wind pushing you against the stone steps and when you looked up, a giant dragon was flying through the air.

“I’d say you get used to them, but you never really do,” Tyrion said as he helped you from the ground.

“Seven Hells, that’s an actual Dragon,” you said to yourself. Two more appeared in the sky and your mouth fell open.

“Come, their mother is waiting for you.”

\---

The rest of the walk up to the castle was uneventful. No more words were said from you or your brother. The castle was magnificent inside and out and when you reached the Throne Room, two heavy doors were opened by Dothraki men with ease.

The room was impressive. There were carvings all along the floors and the walls. The ceiling was high and your footsteps echoed. There were steps leading up to the Throne. The Throne was made of stone and it spanned several feet. A woman was sitting on it, and you knew it was the Targaryen.

“You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. Rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men. Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. The mother of Dragons. The Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. The unburnt, the breaker of chains,” Missandei said.

“This is Jon Snow,” Davos said after a moment. “He’s King in the North.”

That declaration sounded weak after all the titles Missandei spewed. You felt the need to laugh, but shoved it down.

“Thank you for traveling so far, my lord,” the queen said. “I hope the seas weren’t too rough.”

“The winds were kind, your Grace.”

“Apologies. I have a Fleabottom accent, I know, but Jon Snow is _King_ in the North. He’s not a lord,” Ser Davos said.

“Forgive me,” Daenerys started before Tyrion interrupted her.

“Your Grace this is Ser Davos Seaworth.”

“Forgive me, Ser Davos. I never did receive a formal education. But I could have sworn I read that the last King in the North was Tauren Stark, who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen, in exchange for his life and the lives of the Northmen. He swore his loyalty to House Targaryen in perpetuity. Or do I have my facts wrong?”

“I wasn’t there, your Grace,” Davos said.

“No, of course not. But still, an oath is an oath. So I assume, _my lord_, you are here to bend the knee.”

“I am not,” Jon said. You stood a little straighter and looked at Daenerys.

“No. Well that is unfortunate. The world hadn’t seen a dragon in centuries until my children were born,” she said. She got up out of the Throne and approached the three of you. “The Dothraki hadn’t crossed the sea, any sea, but they did for me. I was born to rule the Seven Kingdom’s and I will.”

“You’ll be ruling over a graveyard if we don’t defeat the Night King,” Jon said.

“The war against my sister has already begun. You can’t expect us to halt hostilities and aid you in fighting whatever you saw beyond the Wall,” Tyrion said. You took a step forward.

“You don’t believe him. I understand that, it sounds like nonsense. But if destiny has brought Daenerys Targaryen back to our shores, it has also made Jon Snow King in the North,” you said.

“You were the first to bring Dothraki to Westeros, he was the first to make allies of Wildlings and North men. He was named Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, he was named King in the North. Not because of his birthright, he has none. He’s a bastard. All those hard sons of bitches chose him as their leader, because they believe in him,” Davos chimed in. “All those things you don’t believe in, he faced those things. He fought those things.”

“If we don’t put aside our enmities and bound together, we will die. And then it won’t matter whose skeleton sits on the Iron Throne,” you finished.

“If it doesn’t matter, you might as well kneel,” Tyrion said. You could hear the plea in his voice. “Swear your allegiance to Queen Daenerys, help her defeat my sister and together our armies will protect the North.”

“There’s no time for that,” you said. Daenerys looked at you

“There’s no time for any of that,” Jon said.

“It takes no time to bend the knee. Pledge your sword to her cause.”

“And why would I do that? I mean no offense, your Grace, but I don’t know you. As far as I can tell your claim to the throne rests entirely on your father’s name and my own father fought to overthrow the Mad King. The Lords in the North place their trust in me to lead them. And I will continue to do so as well as I can.”

“That’s fair,” she said. “It’s also fair to point out that I’m the rightful Queen to the Seven Kingdom’s. By declaring yourself King of the Northern-most kingdom, you are an open rebellion.”

You went rigid and saw Jon be the same. You were about to open your mouth when footsteps echoed through the hall. Turning, you saw Lord Varys. He walked right by you and whispered something into Daenerys’ ear.

“You must forgive my manners. You must be tired after your long journey. We’ll have baths drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms.” She turned to one of the Dothraki men and spoke to him in his language.

“Am I your prisoner?” Jon said. Daenerys turned around.

“Not yet.” Was all she said before walking away. The three of you were led out of the room by the Dothraki man, the doors to the Throne Room closing behind you.

\---

“Who was that girl?” Daenerys asked Tyrion.

“That was Lady [y/n] Stark. Older sister to Jon Snow.”

“They don’t trust me.”

“The people of the North have never been ones to trust easily, even more so now.”

“And what do you think of them?”

“I think they’re good people.”

“Do you think they will bend the knee?”

“That I do not know.”


	15. Mining Dragonglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.

It had been a couple days since you had arrived at Dragonstone and you were sulking in your room like a child. They wouldn’t let you return to your ship and whenever you had asked for your sword so you could practice, the answer was always no. The only good news was that Daenerys had agreed to the mining of the Dragonglass. That gave you something to do. Now you were standing next to your brother, waiting for Daenerys to join you on the beach.

“Your Grace,” Jon said. Daenerys and Missandei walked down the steps and followed you and Jon towards the cave. Ser Davos was waiting for the four of you.

“We wanted you to see it before we start hacking it to bits,” Jon said.

“It’s beautiful,” you sighed.

The five of you walked deep into the cave and when Jon lit a brazier, the whole cave glowed with firelight. Daenerys looked up to the ceiling, eyes wide.

“This is it. All we’ll ever need.”

“There’s so much here it could last a hundred lifetimes,” you said. “I can’t thank you enough for letting us mine here, your Grace.”

“But there is something else I wanna show you, your Grace.” You stayed with Ser Davos and Missandei while Jon and Daenerys went on ahead.

“Are you going to go with them?” Davos asked you.

“No,” you said with a shake of your head. “I’ve a worse temper than Jon and I don’t want to interfere with what Jon has to say to the Queen. It’s too important.”

“What’s he have to say?” Missandei inquired.

“I’m sorry, my lady, but it’s not my place to say.” A few minutes went by in a semi-awkward silence and you were relieved when the two of them emerged from the cave. They seemed to be a little tense as well and you hoped that everything had gone well. As the five of you walked out, you saw Tyrion and Varys waiting.

“What is it?” Daenerys said.

“We have taken Casterly Rock,” Tyrion said.

“That’s very good to hear.” Tyrion and Varys looked at each other. “Isn’t it?”

“You want to discuss this amongst yourselves?” Davos asked her.

“You will stay. All my allies are gone, they’ve been taken from me while I sit here, doing nothing.” You glanced at Jon and saw that he was a little off-put.

“You still have the largest army,” Tyrion defended.

“Who won’t be able to eat because Cersei has taken all the food from the Reach!”

“Call Grey Worm and the Unsullied back. We still have enough ships to carry the Dothraki to the mainland. Commit to the blockade of King’s Landing. We still have a plan, the right plan.”

Daenerys whipped around to face Tyrion and you took a step back. She was slightly scary when angry. Jon and Ser Davos followed your lead.

“The right plan. Your _strategy_ has lost us Dorne, the Iron Islands, and the Reach,” Daenerys spat. “Enough with the clever plans. I have three dragons. I will take them to the Red Keep. My enemies are in the Red Keep. What kind of a queen am I if I’m not willing to risk my life to fight them?”

“A smart one,” Tyrion said. She did not like that answer and looked to Jon.

“What would you have me do?” She asked him.

“I wouldn’t—“ Jon started.

“I’m losing the war. What do you think I should do?”

“You made something impossible, happen. Your people follow you and maybe believe that you can make other impossible things happen. To build a world that’s different from the shit one they know. But if you use them to burn cities to the ground, you’re no longer any different, or better, than them,” Jon said.

With those words Daenerys looked to her dragons over the sea. She seemed lost in thought and the walk back to the castle was mostly silent.

\---

It had been a few hours since the argument on the beach and you were walking with Jon and Ser Davos down some stairs.

“What do you think about her?” Davos asked.

“Who?” Jon said.

“You know who he’s talking about.”

“I think she has a good heart.”

“Only that?” You teased. “I’ve noticed you staring at her.”

“There’s no time for that. I saw the Night King. I looked into his eyes. How many men do we have in the North to fight? Ten thousand? Less?”

“Fewer,” Davos answered. “And speaking of good hearts, Missandei of Naath.”

“Ser Davos, Lord Snow, Lady Stark,” Missandei said.

“King Snow. No, that doesn’t sound right,” Davos said.

“King Jon, perhaps?” You said with a smile.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jon said quietly.

“Forgive me, but may I ask a question?” Missandei folded her hands in front of her belly.

“Of course.”

“Your name is Jon Snow, but your sister’s name is [y/n] Stark.”

“I’m a bastard. My mother and father weren’t married.”

“Is the custom different in Naath?” You asked.

“We don’t have marriage in Naath so the concept of bastards doesn’t exist.”

“That sounds liberating?” Davos said.

“Why did you leave your homeland?” Jon said to Missandei.

“I was stolen by slavers.”

“Oh no,” you said with a gasp.

“If I may, how did a slave girl come to advise Daenerys Targaryen?” Davos inquired.

“She bought me from my master and set me free.”

“That was good of her,” you said.

“Of course, you’re serving her now, aren’t you?”

“I serve my Queen because I _want_ to serve my Queen, Ser Davos. Because I believe in her.”

“And if you wanted to sail home to Naath tomorrow?”

“She would give me ship and wish me good fortune.”

“You believe that?” You asked. Missandei looked at you, eyes harsh.

“I know it.”

“Forgive me, I don’t mean to be rude, my lady,” you said.

“She’s the Queen we chose. She’s not our Queen because her father was a king we never knew. We believe in her.”

Ser Davos looked at you and Jon and said, “Would you forgive me if I switched sides?”

You laughed lightly, looking at Jon. When his face turned slightly red, you looked towards the sea.

“Is that a Greyjoy ship?” Jon said.

“I think so,” you answered. “Let’s go greet them, shall we?”


	16. The Queen's Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.

You, Jon, Davos, Missandei, and some Dothraki men walked onto the beach. You saw Theon walking up towards you and when Jon saw him, they both froze. Jon knew everything that had happened with Sansa and that was the only reason he didn’t kill Theon where he stood.

“Jon. Didn’t know you were here.” Theon walked forward. “Sansa. Is she okay?”

Jon surged towards Theon and grabbed the front of his tunic.

“What you did for her is the only reason I’m not killing you,” Jon spat. You walked to them and grabbed Jon’s hand.

“Jon,” you said quietly. Jon looked at you and let go of Theon. You gave Theon a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s good to see you.”

“We heard your uncle attacked your fleet,” Ser Davos said. “We thought you were dead.”

“I should be.”

“Your sister?”

“Euron has her. Came to ask the Queen to help me get her back.”

“I’m sorry, but the Queen is gone,” you said.

“Where did she go?”

\---

Daenerys had some back from the South and requested an audience with you and Jon. Once you had both gotten to the War Room, Jon was handed a letter. He read it and handed it to you.

“I thought Arya was dead. I thought Bran was dead,” he said. You felt a little lightheaded and sat down shakily.

“I’m happy for you,” Dany said. Then she took a look at you. “You don’t look happy. Either of you.”

“Bran saw the Night King and his army marching towards East Watch. If they make it past the Wall—“

“The Wall has kept them out for thousands of years,” Varys said. “Presumably.”

“We need to go home,” you said.

“But you said you don’t have enough men,” Dany said.

“We’ll fight with the men we have. Unless you join us.”

“And give the country to Cersei? As soon as I march away she marches in.”

“Perhaps not,” Tyrion said. Dany looked at him. “Cersei thinks the army of the dead is nothing but a story. Made up by wet nurses to scare children. What if we prove her wrong?”

“I don’t think she’ll come to see the dead at my invitation,” Jon said.

“We could bring the dead to her,” you suggested after a moment.

“I thought that was what we were trying to avoid.” The Queen looked at you.

“Not the whole army. Just one Wight.”

“Is that possible?” Davos asked.

“The first one I ever saw was brought into Castle Black from beyond the Wall,” Jon said.

“Bring one to King’s Landing and show her the truth,” Tyrion chimed. “It can work.”

“Anything you bring back will be useless unless Cersei grants you an audience,” Varys said.

“The only person she listens to is Jaime. He might listen to me.”

“And how would you get into King’s Landing?” Daenerys asked Tyrion. All eyes went to Davos.

“I can smuggle you in,” he said with a sigh. “But if the Goldcloaks were to recognize you, I’m warning you, I’m not a fighter.”

“Well it would all be for nothing if we don’t have one of these dead men.”

“Fair point. How do you propose to find one?” Varys asked.

“With the Queen’s permission, I will go North and find one,” Jorah said.

“The Free Folk will help us,” Jon said. “They know the real North better than anyone.”

“They won’t follow Ser Jorah.”

“They won’t have to.” You looked at Jon.

“If you go, I’m going too,” you said.

“No, absolutely not.” Jon shook his head.

“You’re not in charge of me, Jon. And besides, I’m older than you.”

“You can’t lead a raid beyond the Wall. You’re not in the Night’s Watch anymore,” Davos said. “You’re King in the North!”

“I’m the only one here who’s fought them. The only one here who knows them.”

“I haven’t given you permission to leave,” Daenerys said, chin high.

“With respect, your Grace, I don’t need your permission. I am a King,” Jon said. You smirked and ducked your face to hide it.

“I came here, knowing you could have your men behead me or your dragons burn me alive. I put my trust in you, a stranger, because I knew it was the best chance for my people. For _all_ our people. Now I’m asking you to trust in a stranger because it’s our best chance.”

Tyrion looked at Dany and after a moment, she nodded at Jon. That was all he needed and he left the room, you hot on his heels. He took one look at you and shook his head.

“You’re not going with me. I risked too much with you coming here,” he said.

“And I already told you that you are not in charge of me. King in the North or not, you are my little brother. I want to go with you and I _will_ go with you.” You crossed your arms across your chest and stared him down. It took a few minutes, but Jon finally gave in.

“Fine, you can come with me,” Jon took a breath. “I know you can protect yourself. But these enemies are far worse than what you’ve ever faced before. Let me protect you as best as I can, no exceptions. That means you do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do them. You’ve never liked taking orders from people, but please promise me this. I can’t lose you again.”

“I promise, Jon.”

Taking his hand, you rubbed your thumb over the back of it. You gave him a smile and he pulled you into a hug.

“Go rest. We leave in three weeks.”


	17. Please*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of Game of Thrones. This work WILL have sexual themes. Chapters that have sexual content in them will be marked with an *. 18+, read at your own discretion.

It had taken a week to get there, but you were finally at East Watch by the Sea. It wasn’t beautiful by some normal standards, but it had its charm. Ser Jorah, Ser Davos, and Gendry had accompanied you and Jon. A few days before you left Dragonstone, Daenerys had given you your weapons back. The familiar weight on your waist and back felt great and you were finally able to practice for the first time in months. When you got inside Tormund was there to greet you.

“You said it’s your job to talk him out of stupid fucking ideas like this,” Tormund said to Davos.

“I’ve been failing at that job as of late.”

“How many queens are there now?” Tormund asked after a moment.

“Two.”

“And you have to convince the one with the dragons or the one who fucks her brother?”

“Both,” you said.

“How many men did you bring?” Jon looked around the room. It was only the six of you in the room.

“Not enough. The big woman?”

“Brienne’s not here,” you said, voice sharp. After realizing how harsh you sounded you cleared your throat. “Forgive me. She’s not here.”

“You don’t like her?” Tormund asked you, leaning forward.

“We’re getting off track. Let us get back to the matter at hand?” You said, voice even harsher. Tormund raised an eyebrow at Jon, but Jon just shook his head.

“We were hoping some of your men could help,” Jorah said. Tormund grunted.

“I’ll be staying behind,” Davos said. “I’m a liability out there as you well know.”

“Aye, you are.” Davos looked at Jon once Tormund said that and Jon let out a huff of a laugh.

“Do you really want to go out there, again? And with your sister this time?”

“Yes, we want to go out there,” you said.

“You’re not the only ones.” Curious, you looked at Tormund.

“We’re not?”

\---

“My scouts found them a mile south of the Wall,” Tormund said, leading all of you downs to some cells. “Said they were on their way here.”

When you got to the cells, you froze. In front of you was someone you never thought you’d see again.

“S-Sandor?” You said, voice quiet. He stiffened and turned to face you slowly.

“Open this door. Right now,” you said, your breathing becoming rushed.

One of the Wildlings unlocked the door and Sandor stood up. Your eyes filled with tears and you leapt in to his arms. Your head was tucked into the groove of his shoulder and his hands were splayed on your back. You knew that the rest of the men in the room were staring at the two of you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. You were holding the man you had thought to be dead for the longest time that wasn’t dead.

“What are you doing here?” He asked you.

“We’re going beyond the Wall. What are you doing here? I thought you died,” you sobbed. He tightened his grip around you.

“Almost did.” Then Sandor froze. “Wait _you’re_ going too?! Why the fuck is she going with you!”

“Not my decision,” Jon said. “She wanted to go.”

“Now is not the time. Please, just let me hold you.” You were still crying, but the tears had receded a little.

“Give us a moment,” Sandor said gruffly. Jon looked at him warily but then nodded. Everyone left the room, including the men Sandor was with, and you continued to hold each other.

“I thought I lost you.” You looked up at Sandor and he picked you up.

Sitting down, you were straddling him. His hands were on your waist and your arms were squished between your bodies. Running one hand up your side, he cupped your face. You leaned into his palm and sighed. You kissed his hand and then he pulled you into a proper kiss. After not being touched for almost three years, your body burned at his kiss. You let out a moan and grabbed the front of his tunic, pulling him closer.

“Seven Hells, I’ve missed you,” Sandor groaned. His hand went into your hair and he pulled, making you gasp.

“Sandor,” you moaned. His hips rutted up towards you and you felt his half-hard cock hit your clothed pussy. A whine escaped your lips and you rocked your hips over Sandor’s dick. Without warning, Sandor stood up abruptly and pushed you up against the wall.

“Keep moving your hips like that and I’ll fuck you here and now,” Sandor growled, pushing his pelvis into yours. The mix of his lips trailing down your neck and his cock straining against your cunt made your mind foggy.

“Please,” you choked out. “Fuck me.”

With no hesitation, Sandor set you down on your feet, and tugged your trousers down your legs. Once they were off, he undid his own breeches and picked you back up again. You could feel his cock against your now bare pussy and moved your hips. With a groan, Sandor positioned himself.

“I hope you’re ready, ‘cause I’m not going to hold back,” he said.

“Please,” you begged again.

Sandor grunted and filled you completely. You stopped breathing for a moment and your head flew back to hit the wall. Sandor had stilled, waiting for you to adjust. After a minute, you rolled your hips. A moan left you and Sandor took that as his que to start moving. The pace he set was a steady one. It got faster as he went on until he was positively pounding into you.

You could hear the sound of his hips hitting your pelvis, his breath panting in your ear. One of his hands found your clit and you keened when he touched you. His other had gone to your tits and was playing with them through your tunic. It all felt so good and your orgasm washed over you. Your pussy tightened around Sandor’s cock and without warning, he spilled inside of you. Your whole body felt fuzzy and you kissed Sandor, pouring love into the kiss. He kissed back and held your face sweetly. He was still inside of you when Tormund came back.

“If you two would stop fucking, we’re leaving now,” he said with a shit eating grin on his face. You let out a giggle as Sandor glared at him.

“Get out!” Sandor bellowed. “And stop staring at my wife!”

“Alright, alright. I’m leaving. Just get ready.” Tormund left the room and you grabbed Sandor’s face.

“Wife? You want me to be your wife?” Your eyes shined with hope and Sandor put his forehead on yours.

“Aye. If you’d have me to be your husband.” You let out a shriek of happiness and kissed him fiercely.

“Yes!”


	18. Ravens and Ice

A few minutes after Sandor had unconventionally asked you to be his wife, the two of you walked out hand in hand. Tormund still had a shit eating grin and Jon stared at you blankly. You gave him a shy smile and he shook his head. Jon didn’t say anything, but he was happy that you had Sandor back. The light that had almost gone out of your eyes was back and he wouldn’t do anything to make it go away again.

“Alright. Everyone ready to go?” Jon asked the group of people. Nodding, you squeezed Sandor’s hand. “Let’s go.”

The gate underneath the Wall opened up and you took your first look at the true North. It was beautiful and the cold bit at your nose. Everyone looked at each other, no words spoken. A moment later, all of you started walking forward. It was time to catch a White Walker.

\---

After two hours walking, everyone from the two groups were getting to know each other. Jon and Jorah were talking and you were talking to Thoros.

“So you and Sandor huh?” He said. There was a teasing lilt to voice and Sandor let out a noise.

“Yes,” you said with a laugh. “When we get back, we’re going to get married.”

“But I thought you already were?” Tormund asked, confused.

“No, but I can’t wait.”

You were bursting with happiness and everyone could see it clear as day. It warmed Sandor’s heart and he came up to you, pulling you close. Smiling up at him, you puckered your lips. With only a little hesitation, he leaned down and kissed you. It was a sweet kiss, nothing even remotely sexual about it. You caressed his face and pulled away.

“I love you,” you murmured. He placed a chaste kiss on your lips and looked at the other men.

“What’re all you cunts staring for?” He said loudly. Thoros let out a laugh and clapped him on the back.

“We’re admiring this soft side of yours, Clegane! It’s not every day you see a Hound in love.”

Sandor’s face turned pink and he took your hand, marching forward. You giggled and followed.

“Are you embarrassed, my love?” You teased. Spinning you around, he grabbed your waist.

“Aye, I am,” he confessed. “But not as much as you’re about to be.”

You looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

Sandor had put his hand into your hair and he pulled. You let out a choked moan and glared at him.

“You’re a dick,” you said. He laughed.

“What happened to ‘my love’?” He bent down and whispered. “Just wait until we’re alone. You’re going to regret teasing me.”

You shivered and Sandor let you go. He smacked your ass and you pinched his arm.

“Can you please not do that in front of me?” Jon asked Sandor. “That _is_ my sister.”

“That won’t stop either of us, right Dove?” Sandor said, looking at you. You flushed red.

“Let’s just go.” You were embarrassed, but couldn’t find yourself caring. You had been reunited with the love of your life and that was all you needed.

After walking for an hour after that, you saw a mountain.

“That’s what I saw in the fire,” Sandor said. “A mountain shaped like an arrowhead.”

“Are you sure?” Thoros asked.

“We’re getting close.”

\---

You were almost to the mountain when there was a clinking noise. You and Sandor looked at each other while Tormund went ahead quietly with Jon. They looked over a ridge and Jon looked concerned.

“Where’s the rest of them?” Jon said.

“If we wait long enough, we’ll find out.” They walked back to the group and told what they saw.

“So there’s White Walkers down there, but not all of them?” You asked.

“Aye,” Tormund said.

“So what do we do?” Tormund smirked.

“This is what we do.”

\---

All of you hid as best you could and waited for the Wights. Tormund had lit a fire and it had drawn the small group in. The leader looked at the fire then looked around. You could see that he was a tad bit confused. Then your group burst out of the shadows and attacked. Jon went straight towards the leader while the rest of you fought the others.

From the corner of your eye you could see that flaming sword of Beric’s, Gendry swinging his hammer, and Tormund across the way. Sandor was right next to you. Fighting side by side, you saw Jorah being strangled by one of them. You went to get to him, but a Wight got in your way. Right as you were about to cut it down, Jon killed the leader.

It turned to ice and shattered into pieces, the rest of them following. You looked around and everyone looked a bit shocked. It was silent for a moment, then a low growl was heard. Whipping around, you saw one that hadn’t fallen. Crouching slightly, you held your sword in front of you.

“Come here, you filthy bastard,” you muttered under your breath.

The Wight kept trying to escape and Tormund had had enough. Throwing his axe aside, he punched it in the face. Sandor jumped on top of it, while Jorah held its shoulders down. It was screaming and Sandor put his hand over its mouth. Some flesh ripped off and everyone looked at it in disgust. After he shook his hand, Sandor put it back on the Wight.

Then you heard a rumbling in the distance. Running up to Jon, both of you looked in the same direction. You cursed under your breath and glanced at your party. They were busy tying it up and Jon spoke to Gendry.

“Run back to East Watch. Get a raven to Daenerys. Tell her what’s happened.”

“I’m not leaving you!” Gendry argued.

“You’re the fastest one here, now go!” He made to run, but Tormund stopped him briefly.

“You’ll move faster without the hammer,” he said. With a little persuasion, Gendry handed over the hammer and started running. Sandor had the Wight over his shoulder and you were helping Beric hold Thoros up. All of you started running towards a sort of clearing.

“Stop!” Jorah yelled. You skidded to a halt as fast as you could. Ice was cracking beneath your feet and you stiffened. The rumbling was getting louder and when you looked behind you, a whole horde of White Walkers were sprinting towards you.

“Go!” Was all you screamed.

Against better judgement, everyone ran on the splintering ice, desperate to get to sturdy land. When you looked up, they had circled around the ice and you were on a rock in the center. Some were still following you, but when they tackled one of your party, it broke the ice. The man fell into the water along with some of the Wights. The sight of the ice breaking made them all stop. They were too close for your liking and now you were trapped.

You tried to steady your breathing and you walked over to Sandor. Wordlessly, he put the captured Wight on the ground and grabbed your face in his hands. His thumb brushed over a small cut on your cheek and you closed your eyes. You were exhausted but energized by adrenaline. Sandor pulled you close and enveloped you with his arms. You clung to his jacket, cheek squished.

It was going to be a long night.


	19. Three Losses

When you woke up, Thoros was dead. You didn’t really know the guy, but you could see that Beric was distraught and Sandor was a little sad. You knelt down next to the man and pulled his shawl over his head.

“They say it’s one of the better ways to go,” Sandor said. He crouched next to you.

Beric started to say a prayer, folding Thoros’ hands over his belly. Sandor had taken his flask and drank from it before Jon ripped it from his hand.

“We have to burn his body,” Jon said.

He poured the wine from the flask onto Thoros after you stood up. Beric then lit his sword on fire and proceeded to burn Thoros’ body. Sandor turned away and you gripped his hand tightly, rubbing the back of it. Your eyes stayed on Thoros as Beric spoke and you could feel Sandor tense up from the fire. Extinguishing the flames of his sword, Beric walked to the edge of the rock. You watched him go with sadness in your eyes.

“Are you okay, my love?” You asked Sandor. His eyes met yours and he nodded.

“Aye.” He bent down and kissed you slowly. His hands cupped your face and you sighed. No other sound passed your lips.

Jon and Jorah were talking about the White Walkers when you walked up to them with Sandor.

“We’re all going to freeze soon. As well as the water.” Jorah struggled slightly to catch his breath. “When you killed that White Walker, almost all who followed him fell. Why?”

“Maybe he was the one who made them.”

“We can go for the Walkers. Maybe we’ll stand a chance.”

“No. We need to take that thing back with us,” Jon said. “There’s a Raven headed to Dragonstone now. Daenerys is our only chance.”

“No,” Beric said. “There’s another.”

He pointed his sword up to the White Walkers on horses. “Kill him. He turned them all. The Lord brought both of us back. No one else, just us. Did he do it to watch us freeze to death?”

“Careful Beric, you lost your priest. This is your last life,” Sandor said.

“I’ve been waiting for the end. Maybe the Lord brought me here to find it.”

“Every Lord I’ve ever met ‘as been a cunt. Why should the Lord of Light be any different?”

\---

Almost half the day had passed and it felt like it was getting colder. The sky was clear and the air crisp enough that sometimes it hurt to breathe. You were huddled next to Jon, shivering slightly. His arm was around you and you watched as Sandor threw a rock at the Wights.

“Dumb cunts,” he said. Picking up another rock, he hurled it across the ice. It was too heavy, though, and it hit the ice around you and skidded to the line of Wights. The ice didn’t break and your eyes widened. Straitening up, you saw the Wight look at the rock then look up at you.

“Fuck,” Sandor said.

The Wight started to walk across the ice and everyone stood up suddenly, getting their weapons ready. The one Sandor hit was almost halfway towards you and others were joining. You took your bow out and nocked and arrow. Pulling the string back, you let it loose. The arrow hit one in the gut and it fell. You kept shooting until Tormund had to pull you back. One of them had gotten too close and almost got you.

“Thanks,” you said.

He grunted and hit another Wight. Putting your bow on your back, you pulled out your sword and started swinging. After a while, everything seemed to be moving slowly. More and more White Walkers had come towards your party and it was getting harder to hold them back. They had forced you even further onto the rock and now there was absolutely nowhere to go. You raised your sword over your head, ready to kill as many of them before they killed you, when you heard giant wings flapping and you felt the heat of dragon-fire.

You ducked down and when you looked up, you saw Daenerys on the back of one of the dragons. They were burning the Wights where they stood and you looked on in awe. The one carrying Daenerys landed a few paces in front of you and she motioned to get on. You cut down Wights as you made your way to her, Jorah and Sandor close behind. Sandor impaled the Walker that you had captured on the beast and sat down, you in front of him. Tormund and Beric were behind Sandor. Jorah wasn’t on the dragon yet and neither was Jon.

“Jon!” You yelled. “Come on!”

You saw him look at you briefly and he continued to swing his sword.

“Jon!” Jorah said. Jon ignored the two of you. You went to slide off of the dragon, but Sandor held onto your waist tightly.

“Let me go! Jon!” You cried desperately.

Jorah had clambered on, sitting behind Dany. Everyone’s attention was on Jon and nobody saw what happened to one of the dragons until it let loose a horrifying cry. Your head turned to the dragon and you saw it bleeding profusely. It fell to the earth, crashing through the ice. You looked on in horror, the other two dragons crying for their brother. In a fit of anger, Jon raced towards the Night King. He saw another spear being prepared and turned back.

“Go!” Jon yelled. “Go, now! Leave!”

You turned to your brother and so did Daenerys. Jon was running towards you but was tackled into the water by two Wights.

“No!” You screamed. You fought Sandor’s hold, but he was too strong for you. Daenerys made her dragon take flight and you gripped his ridges as best as you could. It was very bumpy and hectic. Jorah lost his grip and if Tormund hadn’t caught him, he would have died. Looking back, you saw the Night King mount his horse and ride away. Once you were far enough away, you let your tears fall. Sandor gathered you into his arms and tried to console you as best as he could.


	20. Rescued

You had only flown for an hour when you arrived at East Watch. It was silent except for your sniffles and the White Walker. Once you got off of the dragon, your knees buckled beneath you, Sandor just barely catching you before you hit the ground. He left the White Walker for Beric and Tormund to deal with and carried you into the castle. He brought you to the dining hall and held onto you until your sobs subsided. When they turned to hiccups, Sandor had someone bring you some soup.

“Eat, Dove. You need to put some food in your belly,” Sandor said.

You picked up the spoon with shaky hands and began to eat. You weren’t hungry, but you knew that he was right. You hadn’t eaten much in the last couple days and with the journey to King’s Landing you were going to need your strength. Once you finished your food, you and Sandor walked out of the room and ran into Beric.

“It’s time. The ship is all loaded and ready to go. It just needs the Wight,” Beric said.

“Alright. You ready to go, Dove?” Sandor asked you. You straitened up, head held high.

“Yes.”

\---

The walk down to the beach was uneventful. You were quiet and lost in thought. Only when you saw Tormund did your thoughts break away. He had just placed the Wight into the longboat and you glared at it.

“Glaring at it won’t do any good, Lady [y/n],” Beric said.

“If the fate of the world didn’t depend on it, I would set it on fire and watch it suffer. Over and over again,” you spat. “My brother died to get it and now I have to travel with it.”

The three men shared glances with one another. Beric gave you a small smile and took your hand. Kissing the back of it he said, “We’ll meet again. All of us.”

“Fucking hope not,” Sandor said. He turned to get into the boat.

“Thank you for your help out there,” you said to Tormund.

“Any kin of Jon’s is kin of mine.” You smiled faintly and kissed his cheek.

“Be safe. Both of you.”

“As you wish, my lady.”

You waved goodbye to the two men and got into the boat with Sandor. You held onto his hand and soon you were on the ship. Ser Davos helped you up and pulled you into a hug. You squeezed back. Sandor was bringing the Wight down below and you headed to your shared quarters. You had barely been in there for two minutes when Davos burst in without knocking.

“I’m sorry for the intrusion, my lady, but I need you to come with me,” he said, out of breath from running.

“What happened?”

“It’s Jon.” 

\---

When Ser Davos had told you about your brother, you followed him hurriedly. You burst through the door to his room and saw him lying on the bed, his breathing shallow. His chest was covered in scars but you payed no mind to that. You already knew the story. Tears filled your eyes and all you could see was Jon. Collapsing by his side, you touched his face tentatively. Your shaking fingers made contact and you let your sobs loose. He was alive and this wasn’t a dream.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and when you looked up, it was Daenerys. You still didn’t know how to feel about her, so you just looked away and focused on your brother. You could feel her tense and you ignored it. Nothing else mattered except for Jon. You didn’t notice when everyone else in the room had left. It was now you, Dany, and Jon. When she started speaking you looked up.

“You should get some rest,” she said.

“No. I’m not leaving him.”

“But your lover is waiting for you, no?”

“He’s my _husband_ and he knows that Jon is my brother and that my place is by Jon’s side, not his.” There was a slight bite to your voice. You tried to keep it out, but the Dragon Queen was getting on your nerves.

“That is no way to speak to your Queen.” Her eyes had hardened and you stood up.

“Begging your pardon, but you are not my Queen. I have not bent the knee. You hold no power over me or my decisions, _especially_ the ones that include my family. I really don’t want to be rude, but you’ve been a pain in my side ever since you took away my weapons.” You would have said more, but Jon stirred in his bed.

“[Y/n]?” He croaked. You grabbed his hand and brought it to your lips.

“Thank the gods,” you said with a shaky laugh. “I thought you were dead.”

“I almost was. Uncle Benjen saved me after I got out of the water.” Jon shivered and you kissed his forehead.

“I’ll be right back. You need more furs.” You left the room and Jon could feel the tension between you and Daenerys.

“I’m so sorry,” Jon said to her. That was all you heard before the door shut behind you.


	21. The Truce

It had been a long voyage to King’s Landing. Jon and Daenerys were apparently now an item and you had learned something about you. Tyrion had successfully convinced Jaime to talk to Cersei and there was a temporary truce. You and Daenerys still weren’t getting along, but for Jon’s sake you were civil. Now you were walking along with Tyrion, Jon, and Sandor. When your group of people met another, you saw some familiar faces. Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne.

“Welcome, my lord’s. And my lady’s. Some of your friends arrived before you. I’ve been sent to escort you all to the meeting,” the man leading the other group said.

Sandor’s grip on your hand tightened and you looked to see where he was looking. His eyes were glued to Brienne and hers to him. She looked at you after and bowed slightly. You nodded your head back and she looked surprised. Following her gaze, it lead to your intertwined hands. You blushed lightly and a goofy smile found its way to your face. Her eyes still held surprise, but understanding.

The Dothraki protecting your group went and walked ahead with some of the Lannister men Cersei had sent with Brienne and Podrick. You were still with Sandor when everyone else started moving. Tyrion and Podrick stopped for a second to chat and he bowed his head as you walked past.

“What’s in the box?” A Lannister soldier asked Sandor.

“Fuck off,” he replied. The soldier backed off and Brienne took his place.

“Thought you died,” she said.

“Not yet. Came pretty close.” You stiffened slightly and held onto Sandor tighter.

“I was only trying to protect them.”

“You and me both.”

After a moment, Brienne spoke again. “She’s alive. Arya.”

“What?” You said.

“Where?” Sandor asked.

“Winterfell. She’s with Sansa and Bran.”

“Who’s protecting her if you’re here?”

“She can take care of herself. The only one that needs protecting is the one who gets in her way.” You let out a laugh at that.

“It won’t be me,” Sandor said. “I have too much to protect here.”

“Hey! I can take care of myself, thank you very much!”

“I know you can, but it’s not just you anymore.”

“What do you mean?” You and Sandor looked at each other. He motioned to go ahead and you looked at Brienne with a blinding smile.

“I’m with child!”

Brienne was shocked and gave her congratulations. You couldn’t keep the smile off of your face and if you looked at Sandor you could see the happiness in his eyes. Soon after you dropped that bomb on Brienne, you had arrived at the Dragonpit. You waited for Sandor to finish hitching his horse and cart then walked with him to the pit. Cersei wasn’t there when you were escorted in. It made you uncomfortable. The place you were in was the perfect place for an ambush.

“I don’t like this,” you said lowly to Jon. Your hands were splayed protectively over your stomach. You were only four months pregnant, but you couldn’t help it.

“Neither do I. Please stay close to me or Sandor.” Jon looked at you, worry in his eyes. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I promise.”

Hearing clinking, you looked towards the entrance. Cersei, Jaime, the Mountain, and two men you’ve never seen before were approaching. They took their seats and after they sat down you sat next to Jon. Sandor was standing behind you. He stepped out in front of everyone and approached his brother. You straitened up slightly and watched with hesitant eyes.

“Remember me? Yeah you do. You’re even fucking uglier than I am now. What did they do to you? Doesn’t matter. That’s not how it ends for you, brother. You know who’s coming for you. You’ve always known.” After his little monologue, he went to go get the Wight.

“Where is she?” Cersei asked Tyrion.

“She’ll be here soon.”

“Didn’t travel with you?”

“No.”

Cersei looked angry. She looked at Jaime. He looked back when the sound of wings flapping echoed through the air. He got up in a panic as the shadows of her dragons covered the Pit. They were beautiful yet they still filled you full of fear.

Drogon roared and made his way down the side of the Pit. You could see the uneasiness in all of the Lannister men and in Cersei and Jaime. Daenerys got off of her dragon and made her way to her seat. Drogon took off into the sky to join his remaining brother.

“We’ve been here for some time,” Cersei said, venom lacing her voice.

“My apologies.” You could feel the tension in the air. Tyrion got up and stood in the center of the platform.

“We are a group of people who do not like one another. We have suffered at each other’s hands. We have lost people we love at each other’s hands. If all we wanted was more of the same, there would be no need for this meeting. We are capable of waging war without meeting face to face.”

“So instead we should settle our differences and live together in harmony for the rest of our days,” Cersei said.

“We all know that will never happen.”

“Then why are we here?”

Jon stood up and joined Tyrion.

“This isn’t about living in harmony. It’s just about living,” he spoke. “The same thing is coming for all of us. A general you can’t negotiate with, an army that doesn’t leave corpses behind on the battlefield. Lord Tyrion tells me that a million people live in this city. There’s about to be a million more soldiers in the army of the Dead.”

“I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement.” Cersei seemed to think this was a joke.

“This is serious. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t.”

“I don’t think it’s serious at all. I think it’s all a bad joke.” She looked towards Daenerys. “If my brother Jaime has informed me correctly, you want a truce?”

“Yes,” Daenerys said. “That’s all.”

“_That’s all_? Pull back my armies and stand down while you go on your monster hunt. Or while you expand your position. Hard for me to know which it is with my armies pulled back. Until you turn back and march onto my capital with four times the men.”

“Your capital will be safe until the Northern threat is dealt with. You have my word.”

“The word of a would-be usurper.”

“There is no conversation that can erase the last fifty years. We have something to show you,” Tyrion interjected.

Sandor came up the steps with the Wight’s box on his back. He set it down and unlatched it, everyone who knew what was in the box was on high alert. When Sandor pushed the lid off of the box and stepped back quickly, your heart beat rapidly. Nothing happened and Sandor kicked the box. The Wight started running towards Cersei and you could see the panic in her eyes. The Wight was stopped before it reached her and Jaime stood up from his seat.

When it saw Sandor, it rushed towards him. Pulling out his sword, he cut it in half. It still tried to get to him despite not having legs and when it reached out, Sandor cut his arm off. After that, Sandor took his place behind you. Jon took the arm from one of Cersei’s men and Ser Davos lit the torch in his hand.

“We can destroy them with fire.” He lit the arm on fire and the Wight screamed in agony. “And we can destroy them with Dragonglass. If we don’t win this fight, then this is the fate of every person in the world.”

Jon stabbed the Wight with his Dragonglass dagger and it fell to the floor, dead for good.

“This is the only war that matters. The Great War. And it is here.”

“I didn’t believe it until I saw them. I saw them all,” Daenerys said.

“How many?” Jaime asked her.

“Hundred thousand at least.”

“Can they swim?” Euron said, twirling the Wights hair around his fingers.

“No,” you answered.

“Good. I’m taking the Iron Fleet back to the Iron Islands.”

“What are you talking about?” Cersei said tersely.

“I’ve been around the world. Seen things you couldn’t imagine. And this, this is the only thing that terrifies me,” Euron said to Cersei. To Daenerys he said, “I’m going back to my island. You should go back to yours. When Winter’s over, we’ll be the only ones left alive.”

Daenerys looked unimpressed and just looked at Euron as he walked away.

“He’s right to be afraid and a coward to run. If those things come to us, there will be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we suffered and lost would’ve been for nothing.” Cersei looked at Daenerys. “The Crown accepts your truce. Until the Dead are defeated, they are the true enemy.”

You let out the breath you had been holding and your frame became less rigid. Then Cersei kept talking.

“In return, the King in the North will extend this truce. He will remain in the North where he belongs. He will not take up arms against the Lannisters, he will not choose sides.”

“Just the King in the North? Not me,” Dany said.

“I would never ask that of you. You wouldn’t agree to it and if you did I would trust you even less than I do now. I ask it only of Ned Stark’s son. I know he will be true to his word.”

Jon looked at you for a moment, then looked at Dany. The both of you told him with your eyes to say yes. Please say yes. 

“I am true to my word. Or I try to be. That is why I cannot give you what you ask. I cannot serve two Queens. And I’ve already pledged myself to Queen Daenerys, of House Targaryen.”

You went tense again, and Sandor put his hand on your shoulder. Everyone was looking at each other, waiting for someone to speak. You knew that Jon had said the wrong thing and now nothing good would come of it.

“Then there is nothing left to discuss,” Cersei said as she stood. “The Dead will come North first. Enjoy dealing with them. We will deal with whatever is left of you.”

Jon looked as if he wanted to speak to Cersei as she passed him by, but he could not find words. They all walked by him and Brienne was the only one to talk.

“Ser Jaime,” she said, going after him. You didn’t hear the rest of the conversation and you looked to Sandor. He said nothing and only took your hand.

“I wish you hadn’t done that,” Ser Davos said when Cersei was gone.

“I’m grateful for your loyalty, but my dragon died so that we could be here,” Daenerys said. “If it’s all for nothing, then he died for nothing.”

“I know.”

“I’m pleased you bent the knee to our Queen,” Tyrion said. “But have you considered learning how to lie every now and then?”

“I’m not gonna swear an oath I cannot uphold. Talk about my father if you want. Tell me that’s the attitude that got him killed. But when enough people make false promises, words stop meaning anything. Then there are no more answers only better and better lies. Lies won’t help us in this fight.”

“You’re right,” you said to Jon. “But the more immediate problem is that we’re fucked. Are there any ideas of how to change that?”

“Only one. Everyone stays here, and I go and talk to my sister.”

“She’ll kill you before you can say a word,” you said.

“I know. But we have to try something.”

\---

While Tyrion went to try to talk to Cersei, you sat with Sandor. You were growing restless with the waiting and all you wanted to do was get out of King’s Landing. You had always hated this shit city and never wanted to go back. But here you were, trying to get an army from your most hated enemy. You didn’t think that Tyrion would be able to talk some sense into his sister and that would most likely lead to the death of everyone here.

“It’ll be alright, Dove,” Sandor said to you. You looked up at him and smiled faintly.

“I don’t know about that. You know Cersei. If she doesn’t get what she wants she’s going to kill us all.” Sandor sighed and pulled you onto his lap. He held you close and put his hands on your stomach.

“I won’t let that happen. She will not touch you or our babe.”

You put your hands over his and rested your head in the crook of his neck. You were both silent until Tyrion showed up. You got up out of Sandor’s lap and stood. When Sandor saw Cersei walking back behind Tyrion, he stood as well and put a protective hand on the small of your back.

“My armies will not stand down. I will not pull them back to the capital. I will march them North to fight alongside you in the Great War. And when the Great War is over, perhaps you will remember that I chose to help, with no promises or assurances from any of you. Call our Banners, all of them.”

You were dumbfounded, but relieved that Tyrion was able to actually talk to Cersei. She left just as quickly as she came and after a few minutes, you followed. Sandor was by your side, still touching your back and didn’t let go until you were safely on the ship. It was time to sail back to Dragonstone and get ready for war.


	22. Winterfell

“If we have the Dothraki ride hard on the King’s Road, they’ll arrive at Winterfell within the fortnight,” Jon said.

“And the Unsullied?” Dany asked.

“We can sail with them to White Harbor, meet the Dothraki here on the King’s Road, then ride together to Winterfell.”

“Perhaps you should fly to Winterfell, your grace,” Jorah said. “You have many enemies in the North. Thousands fell fighting your father. All it takes is one angry man with a crossbow.”

“It’s your decision, your grace,” you said. “But if we’re going to be allies, the North has to see us as allies.”

“I agree. If we sail to White Harbor together, it sends a better message,” Jon said. The Dragon Queen started at the war map.

“I’ve not come to conquer the North. I’m coming to save the North.” Daenerys looked at Jorah. “We sail together.”

\---

You and Sandor had packed everything up and were walking down to the boats. You were to ride with Jon and Daenerys to White Harbor then to ride to Winterfell with the whole army. It was going to be a long journey, but you’d finally be home again.

It was basically an uneventful trip and you got to Winterfell with no trouble. Your morning sickness from the baby had come and gone and you were starting to show. Your old clothes hadn’t fit you for a while now, and Daenerys had gotten you new ones until you arrived at Winterfell. You rode next to your love and kept your eyes straight ahead. Jon and Daenerys were riding the dragons and you could see everyone look on, fear and wonder in their eyes.

Once you had gotten into the castle, you took Sandor to your room. Thankfully, it had been untouched with everything that had happened. Sandor put down your packs and walked over to you.

“So this was your room. It’s cozy,” he said.

“It is, isn’t it?” He put his arms around your middle and let out a hum.

“I was thinking that we could but the cradle right next to the bed. My mother always had us close to her when we were babes and I would like to do the same.”

“Anything you want, I will do.”

“Then let’s get married.”

“Now?” Sandor asked.

“Now. I can get the maester and we can go to the Godswood here and finally be husband and wife.” Without warning, Sandor kissed you like his life depended on it.

“Yes. Let’s get married.”

\---

It hadn’t taken long for you to find the maester and soon you were in the Godswood, Sandor standing next to you. You didn’t wear a fancy wedding dress and Sandor wasn’t all dressed up either, but you didn’t care. All that mattered was that you were getting married to the love of your life.

The ceremony didn’t take long and before you knew it, you were having your first kiss as husband and wife. You didn’t need a witness for the marriage, all you needed was Sandor. After the kiss, Sandor picked you up bridal style and whisked you away to your room. You giggled the entire way and only stopped once he kissed you lovingly.

“I love you,” you said against his lips.

“I love you too. Now, shall we consummate this marriage?” You laughed and pulled him down for another kiss.

“I would love to.”

\---

You were asleep on your bed, the furs only covering your bottom half. Sandor was up and getting dressed to go down to the armory. He didn’t want to leave you, but Jon had already knocked on the door, telling him he needed to go. With one last kiss to your forehead, he pulled the furs up to your shoulders. You stirred slightly in your sleep but didn’t wake.

“I’ll be back soon, Dove,” he said as he left the room.

Sandor walked through the halls of Winterfell, only getting lost once. When he made it to the courtyard, he found his way to the armory easily. He got there and saw Gendry working.

“It’s not easy making a blade this big out of Dragonglass,” Gendry said. He handed the axe to Sandor.

“You’re saying you’re good at it?”

“I’m saying it’s a tricky material to work with.”

“You know who makes weapons for the Wildlings? Cripples and cocksuckers. Which one are you?”

“Leave him be,” Arya said from behind him. Sandor turned at the sound of her voice and looked at her like he’d seen a ghost.

“Heard you were here,” he said. “You left me to die.”

“I robbed you first.”

“You’re a cold bitch, aren’t you? Guess that’s why you’re still alive.” Sandor took one last look at her. “I have to leave now. I’ve been gone from my wife for far too long.”

“Wife?”

“I’ve married your sister. And she’s carrying my babe.” He left Arya standing there, flabbergasted.

\---

You had woken up while Sandor was gone. You didn’t think much of it and started to get dressed in clothes that would actually fit you. Sansa had gotten some of your mothers’ old clothes and you were grateful. Now you could walk about the castle without being self-conscious. Right when you were about to open the door, Sandor opened it for you.

“I was hopin’ you’d still be asleep when I came back,” he said.

“Sorry to disappoint. Where did you go?”

“Your brother called me down to the armory to get my weapon. I saw Arya down there.”

“And what did she have to say?”

“Nothing really. We just called each other names.”

“You can’t keep doing that,” you said with a laugh. “You’re technically family now.”

“Aye, don’t remind me.”

“Sandor!” You swatted his arm and he chuckled.

“I jest,” he said, grabbing onto your waist and bringing you close to him. “But only a little.”

You let out a laugh again. The two of you kissed sweetly until you broke it.

“I would love to stay here and kiss you forever, but I have yet to see my youngest sister. I will be back later.” You gave him one last kiss then walked to the door. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

\---

You walked leisurely through the halls of your home until you came upon the library. You were trying to find Arya, but she was nowhere to be found. So you decided to take a break and walk around the castle. Memories were flooding your head from looking around the library and you didn’t notice that someone was in the room with you.

“You’re looking well,” Arya said as she stepped from the shadows.

“Seven Hells!” You yelped, covering your beating heart. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“I’m sorry,” Arya said with a laugh. You joined her and when you were finished laughing, she jumped into your arms, being careful of your baby bump.

“I’ve missed you,” you whispered into her hair.

“I’ve missed you too.” You could feel the tears prickling in your eyes and you pulled away from Arya.

“Have you any exciting tales to tell?”

“A few. But probably not as many as you,” Arya said, gesturing to your bump. You blushed and waved her off.

“You should know how this happens by now. If not, go ask the maester.”

Arya laughed. “How far along are you?”

“Seven months, I think.”

“Do you hope for a boy or a girl?”

“It doesn’t matter to me. I’m just happy that it’s going well. No complications have happened so far.”

“That’s good. And I also hear that you’re married now.”

“I am. And I think you know to who.”

“I do. He told me two hours ago,” Arya said. You sighed.

“He has a big mouth. I wanted to tell you myself.”

“That he does. He doesn’t know what to keep to himself,” she said, a smile on her face. “I’m happy that you’re here and that you’re alive.”

“Me too.” You took her hand. A silence enveloped the two of you and you stood.

“My husband is probably wondering where I am. I should go ease his worries.”

“I have to go check on the armory. Gendry is making me a custom weapon. I’ll see you at supper?”

“Of course, love. See you at supper.” You kissed the top of her head and she walked out the door. With a sigh, you shook your head. She was all grown up, and you could tell that she had seen things that no one her age should have seen.

Rubbing your baby bump absentmindedly, your thoughts drifted to the war ahead of you. You knew that Sandor was going to fight and that he wasn’t going to let you anywhere near the battle. You shook yourself out of that as soon as those thoughts entered you head. You didn’t want to think about that right now. It would cause you too much stress and your baby didn’t need that. So you walked out of the library and made it to your room. You entered and saw Sandor sitting in a chair, sharpening his weapons. Once he saw you, he set them down and opened his arms. You sat down in his lap and stayed there, no words were said. He rubbed your belly gently and held onto you tightly.

Yes, this was all you needed.


End file.
